Zacarias
by x emmalisa x
Summary: Zacarias De La Cruz finds his lifemate. After being forced by a vampire into a trap, he is forced to feel his lifemate with another man. Violet has lost her job and family, she wants control of her life. Can Zacarias give her back control? Even in bed? x
1. Zacarias and Violet

**Zacarias**

Colours.

Bright, almost unbearably bright colours burst at him from every angle.

Zacarias squinted in an attempt to dull the onslaught of colours and light.

For nearly two thousand years he had seen nothing but black and white shades, yet now in this crowded bar he was being assaulted by a spectrum of colour he had long forgotten. He saw the assortment of greens decorating the canopies of the trees, the humans in their bright coloured clothing and dark hair dancing and drinking oblivious to his torment.

Zacarias had been shown colours by his younger brothers once they had found their lifemate's.

Lifemate's.

Had he discovered his?

He felt his heart jump and beat faster with adrenaline and anticipation as he scanned the crowded bar.

He hissed out a breath of anger, how was he to find her within all these people? He used all his hunting skills and senses to try to locate her.

His lifemate. She must be here; somewhere.

A Carpathian male only regained their emotions and the ability to see colour when they where in close proximity to their true lifemate, so she had to be close.

She had to be.

He strode through the humans, scanning every inch meticulously that he was treading. He would find her. He could do no other but find her. He caught a scent on a few humans that caught his attention. It was young, sweet, and was devastating to his senses. He knew it must be hers. He followed the fresh scent, but it seemed to surround him. That was always the difficulty with tracking through groups of people, the scent got carried and distorted.

Zacarias bared his teeth and allowed his eyes to become a flaming red as he glared at a man who dared step in his way. He ruthlessly searched the whole bar and still had no bearing on her. Where was she? Her scent was weakening as the time progressed.

_No!_ Zacarias yelled his rage into his mind, he couldn't lose her just as he had found her! He felt a near uncontrollable instinct to kill all in the bar who dared stand between him and his woman.

_Zacarias? I sense your __anger?? _Nicholas was the first brother to respond, and was obviously concerned over his eldest brothers emotional outburst.

_I have found my lifemate. Colours and emotions have been restored. Yet I cannot pin point her location. _

_Do you wish for me to join you in the search?_As usual Nicholas voice held no emotion what so ever, and was as ever practical.

_No. I will find her._

Not for the first time that night Violet chastised herself for wearing 4 inch stilettos for walking back to her hotel along sand. Shaking her head at her stupidity, she climbed down the wooden panelled steps of the bar to start walking – well staggering - back to her hotel.

She had thought that getting away from all her problems would ease them in some way, but she knew now, however far away she ran, she couldn't hide from herself. Dancing the night away and drinking half a dozen cocktails wasn't going to make her a more worthwhile person. Trying to make it big in business had gotten her no where. No where good.

She had spent her early 20s at university and had expected to make her mark on the world. She had always been an A grade student and since she spoke several languages she had expected to make it. She hadn't. She had made mistakes, had worked herself to the bone and now at the tender age of 26 she was worn out and a completely different person to the one she had wanted to become. She had no personal life, no lovers, few friends. She had quit her job and was black listed by her previous employer. She doubted she would ever work anywhere more adventurous than the drive through at Burger King for the rest of her life now.

Violet cursed into the night air, her shoe was completely filled with sand now. Brilliant.

Bending over she attempted to untie the little buckle but due to her inebriated state she wobbled and found it impossible to see properly. Just brilliant.

Zacarias refused to commit defeat.

She had to be near… or was she? Was this a cruel jest by the undead, a trick?

No. He had smelled her scent in the bar.

Deciding to scout the surrounding area, Zacarias strode out of the bar, ignoring the seductive glances from more than one woman in the bar. He wanted to snarl at them, how could he want their overly perfumed, deceitful bodies over the one woman made for him, the one woman to bring him out of darkness. _His_ woman. He had never betrayed his woman in all his long endless centuries and he wasn't prepared to start now, or ever.

As soon as he was clear of the over powering scents of the bar. He took a deep breath and scanned the area. He couldn't detect her in the immediate area, but he had scented her direction.

A small frown creased his immaculate brow as he followed the scent in less than a straight line. Had she been drinking? And then walking alone! He growled into the night, this would be the last night she would act so foolish.

He moved with preternatural speed along the trail determined to see her. He was unable to move as fast as he was capable at first as he was still becoming accustomed to the colours overpowering his vision.

Violet fumbled with the keys to her hotel room door, she could have sworn it was the silver key. Yet when she attempted to place it into the lock it wouldn't fit.

Confused Violet swung the key around the key ring and tried the next one.

No luck.

Letting out a sigh of annoyance, Violet tried the gold one.

Finally the door clicked open.

Pushing it open and locking it securely, violet flumped down onto her bed, not even bothering to remove any of her clothes or her sand filled shoes. It wasn't just the alcohol, she felt defeated by life in general.

Zacarias couldn't help the smile of satisfaction as he located her. He could smell her scent so powerfully here he knew he couldn't be mistaken. He had inhaled the scent numerous times while he hunted for her and would know it anywhere.

Allowing his body to dissolve into mist particles he moved through the air to her bedroom window, filling in through the balcony door to catch his first glimpse.

The air seemed to be force from his lungs and his heart at first, refused to beat, before pounding in a deafening rhythm, flowing blood through his veins like molten fire. His entire body tightened and became heated and uncomfortable as he became overwhelm with hunger both sexual, and for a taste of her exquisite blood calling to his.

She lay face down on the bed, but she had her face turned to the window so he had a perfect view.

She had the palest skin he had ever seen, so light it appear incandescent.

Her facial features where just as delicately wrought. She was from oriental descendent, he could tell by the gorgeous oval shape of her closed eyes. Her lashes where dark and lay like a fan against her pale cheeks.

Surprisingly her hair wasn't completely ebony, but held shades of mahogany.

He feared to move, just one step felt like it could shatter him.

He watched as she shifted onto her back and before he could reach her, fell from the bed in a heap. He heard her muffled curse through her yawn as she drew up on her knees to crawl back onto the bed.

It was then her eyes lifted to his.

OH. MY.

They where the only two words her mind was able to supply her as she stared into the eyes of the most gorgeous man she had even seen in her life. The man oozed sex and power. Women would surely love him, he portrayed a rich, powerful man who is more than a little dangerous.

OH. MY.

_Wait, wait, wait Violet! What is he doing in your room?! _

_You can probably ogle that ass__ far better as it walks out the door anyway. _

She watched as a frankly sinful smile curved his previously cruel mouth.

OH MY. Not good.

"Who are you? How did you get in here" As she said it, she was secretly proud of herself that she sounded sober. She looked to check the lock on the door, and when she found it intact she turned back to him with pure confusion on her face. "_How _did you get in here?"

He didn't answer her, instead he began to walk towards her. Actually it was more of a glide, Violet wasn't even sure if his feet hit the floor. He was pure deadly grace.

She watched almost dumbfounded as he slide a sexy, possessive look over her kneeling on the floor. Why was _he_ looking at_ her_ like that? Feeling instantly at a disadvantage, Violet rose to her full height, which being only 5 foot 3 didn't really give her much of an advantage against the man gliding towards her. As usual her nose twitched as she began to think of how he could of gotten into the room, why and who the hell he was.

Zacarias didn't allow any detail to escape him.

He watched the way she stood, the way she rubbed her palm down her sides, drawing his attention to her hips and thighs. The way her little nose twitched as if without direction, as thoughts began to swirl chaotically in her mind.

Her oval eyes where now open and where pure black, so dark you couldn't see the pupil.

With her ebony hair and mahogany highlights being caught by the moonlight, her hair laying in disarray around her small oval face and her beautiful eyes staring up at him he felt at his most dangerous.

He wanted to drag her away, he wanted to claim her and tie her to his side for all time.

He was reading her mind, he could hear her two worded litany resounding through her mind. His whole world seemed to begin to centre around the small woman with her dark eyes. Colours seem to swirl around her, colouring the darkness.

The pull he felt towards her is indescribable, he wanted to breath the air she breathed, he wanted to live forever under her skin. He had gone to the crowded bar to find easy prey, he had never expected to find her.

Violet.

He watched her nose twitch again, and felt the unfamiliar tightening of the skin on his face as he smiled at her.

Violet felt like a rabbit trapped in headlights.

There was no where to go, his smile and burning eyes where gluing her in place.

She had never seen a man like the one before her. Having worked in a office, the majority of men she had seen where thin, average height, some with fake tans and over processed hair styles. This man was natural, no, this man was raw. Violet wasn't sure if the room was spinning due to his presence or her seventh margarita. Summoning the last ounce of self preservation she had left, she cleared her throat delicately before speaking.

"Please leave my room immediately or I will be forced to call for security" The smirk and expression he gave her, she was sure wasn't human, it was more a taunting smirk she imagined a wolf might flash its lunch. Not that she had ever seen a wolf she thought deliriously.

Violet moved to the door, determined to unlock the door and shove the hottie through it, when she felt his entire body imprint against hers. Locking her firmly against the wood.

She could feel every inch of him.

His body was hot and aggressive through the silken shirt and dark pants he wore. His muscular arms curved down her own, locking her arms against her body. His strong abdomen pressed firmly just below her shoulder blades. His bodies needs and desire evident to her, by the heat and hardness pressed shamelessly against her bottom.

Two seconds from screaming for help, she felt her strangers breath feather against her neck and right cheek.

She couldn't help the small whimper of arousal that escaped.

She had never felt so brazenly sexual in her life. It was like the unknown stranger had released a floodgate on every erotic fantasy she had ever suppressed.

She felt a shiver of anticipation cascade down her spine.

Her mind begged for her to scream for help, to attempt to push him away. Her body obviously felt differently as she unintentionally curved her back and offered him more access to the delicate skin on her throat and nape.

Zacarias growled low as he attempted to suppress the beast raging against his civility. He wanted to rip, to tear, the offending cloth from her dainty frame and claim what was his.

He could make out the lines of her body beneath her clothes, the curve of her breasts where highlighted by the seams of her top, the tight material of her skirt, close to the curves of her hips.

He felt a uncontrollable wave of rage and jealousy at realising other males could have seen them too, could have watched the lines of her body whilst she danced to the music at the bar. Could have seen her breasts rise and fall beneath the thin material as she lifted her glass to her rosy lips.

Pressing his aching, hungry body more aggressively against hers, he trailed his firm mouth down the column of her throat. He could feel her pulse beating erratically against his lips, calling to him. He scraped his teeth gently against the fragile skin before sinking them deep. The minute his incisors pierced her skin, his head spun as he tasted her for the first time.

Sweet like her scent, her blood was full of life and compassion.

He could taste the alcohol in her system. He drank deeply. The warm sweetness coating his mouth, sating his insatiable hunger. The feel of her pressed against his body, whilst he drank was ecstasy.

He wanted to feel her skin next to his, pale next to tan, soft to hard, compassionate light with predatory darkness.

He felt her heart flutter through his fantasies and pulled away from the molten enticement, flicking his tongue to heal and leave no mark behind.

He kissed down her throat before turning her and lifting her into his embrace.

He cradled her slight weight against the deep, hard muscles of his chest, as he used his mind to remove the silk shirt and create a wound. He placed her under his enthrallment, and watched a man in agony as her perfect rose mouth moved sinfully slowly towards his aching skin. He felt her soft lips press against his heart. The sensation of her feeding was the most innately erotic memory he could ever recall. Never before had taking or giving vital blood been so sexually awakening.

He arched his neck, and felt like roaring to the heavens.

His woman.

His woman, at last.

**Next Morning:**

****

Violet snuggled closer to the warm strength surrounding her. She could feel strong arms curved round her hip, pressing her against the hard lines of a male body. A strong heartbeat drummed into her back. She sighed as she inhaled the masculine scent clinging to her pillow case. Her heart beating in time to the caress of a thumb against her stomach.

Violets eyes snapped open as her thoughts registered. Flipping onto her side determined to confront who ever was on her bed.

There was no one there. No one at all. Had she been dreaming?

Violet realised the stupidity of fast movement with a hangover as her head began to pound aggressively at her. Whimpering at the pain, she slide further under the duvet.

There was no rush.

It had been a dream.

A margarita induced dream.

Sighing in contentment as her head stopped pounding, she allowed her eyes to flutter to a close.

Zacarias removed his mental embrace momentarily.

He smirked beneath the healing soil, she had enjoyed the feeling of sleeping with him.

Leaving her last night had been the hardest thing he had ever had to do. Her pale skin flushed from arousal, her body soft and sweet against his. Her taste was still evident in his mouth. Her scent clung to his skin still.

He waited until her breaths had evened out, and her body was pliant with sleep before embracing her again.

His arms curved her body perfectly to his. He held her a little too tightly, he knew, and although he feared it could wake her like before he couldn't help squeezing her to him.

She was his miracle.

The next rising would be dedicated to making her irrevocably his for all time...


	2. Showers and Fantasies

**Chapter Two**

****

The feel of cold water flowing down Violets body was beginning to have the effect Violet wanted.

She had slept all day and didn't want to waste the evening moping in her room with the remainder of her hangover.

Rubbing her hands over her face, shoving her hair beneath the water she closed her eyes and thought about her dream. Surely it hadn't all been a dream. Had their been a man in her room?

She could so clearly recall everything about him. The way he stood so straight and unmoving. How his eyes burned. The way he glided towards her. His sinful possessive glance over her body as she knelt upon the floor, the look she had felt like a caress.

She could almost swear she could still feel his eyes on her body.

She trembled as she imagined she felt the weight of a large hand cupping her breast. She lifted her own hand to her breast mimicking the actions.

It didn't feel right, her hand upon her skin.

The one she imagined was larger and callused, warm and tanned.

Zacarias stood still, his body trembling at the thoughts he registered in Violets mind. He imagined her perfect body naked in the shower, a body he had only glimpsed at through clothing. He could now see her clearly, thinking of him and touching herself.

He shuddered.

She thought he was nothing but an erotic dream.

He smirked as he used his power to cup her perfect breast in his palm.

Miles away from her he could swear he could feel her heart beating into his palm, her soft, feminine skin like silk. Wet and so soft.

She followed the actions of the hands in her mind.

Flicking her own thumb back and forth across her aching nipple.

Kneading her soft flesh.

She felt her blood pounding, heat and warmth pooling low on her stomach. Her hands ached to move lower. Ached to find fulfilment. And yet the male hands on her body seemed content to work her to a fever pitch.

She tilted her face directly into the water, in an attempt to cool her body. But nothing helped.

Her thumb continued to rub and flick in time to the male one she envisioned.

The coolness of the water doing nothing to ease the fire in her blood.

She shivered and moaned as she felt warm breath feather over her breast, teasing her skin. Her legs felt as if they where about to give way. The breath ran over her skin once more before she perceived a tongue flick where her thumb had been.

Circling her nipple, running under her breast, tantalising her sensitive skin.

Her breaths where coming fast, her head fell back as she cried out at the feel of her throbbing breast being taken into a mouth.

A warm mouth. His mouth.

His firm lips continued to torment her, drawing her further into his relentless hunger.

She felt his hands return to her body.

She trembled in anticipation as she felt them finally move lower.

Her hands slammed on to the glass shower door and tiled wall as she braced herself to prevent falling to her knees.

His fingertips running over her body was taking all her self control.

What was happening?

She didn't have time to question anymore as she felt a hard masculine body press into hers. Lips ran down her neck as well as tormenting her breasts. Another set of hands curved the contour of her hips. The first set of hands where at the dark curls at the junction of her thighs.

She wanted to scream in agony.

He hadn't been able to stand there separation.

He needed to hold her.

Experience watching and giving her pleasure with his hands not just his power. He could feel her body trembling with need. The beast awoke, demanding he pin her to the glass and bring them both the relieve they craved.

He moaned along her neck as he trailed his lips down the pale column, his hands curving towards her thighs. He wanted to learn more about her, discover her habits but he couldn't stay away not when she withered with her need.

Violet nearly kept her eyes closed.

She had heard the masculine moan reverberate against the sensitive skin on her neck, but the trembling, uncontrollable lust engulfing her made her almost forget. She seem to snap out of the lust induced spell as she realised the moan wasn't part of her imagination, she had felt the breath against her throat, her breast.

She could feel _real_ hands upon her body, not her own and not imagined.

Violets eyes slammed open as she jerked back from the jet of water.

Spinning around she nearly lost her footing as she looked to the other end of the shower.

No one. No one was there. _What?!_

Frowning in confusion, Violet poked her head around the shower glass door into the white tiled bathroom and found no one there either.

Shaking her head as she squeezed the excess water from her hair she climbed out of the water and engulfed herself in one of the hotels cream towels. To make sure she was definitely alone she looked into her room, and once again there was no sign of any man.

_This is it, Vi. We knew this day would come. You have finally lost your mind. _

Zacarias had barely been able to immaterialise. The throbbing ache coursing through his veins was agony.

His blood felt too thick, too hot.

There wasn't a part of his body not on fire. He wanted to remain in the air of the apartment watching Violet, but the last of his sanity told him it would be a bad idea.

He desired her body too much to remain.

The sight of an ankle at this point would shatter his control.

She was so sensual and she didn't even know it. He had read her mind, saw her desires. She was passion filled. So was he.

He couldn't wait to hear her say his name.

Hear his name from those perfect rosy lips.

Those lips. He shuddered as he thought of what he also wanted her to do to him with those lips.

To taste them, to feel them upon his body.

He knew she was intending to go out tonight.

He planned to find her. And claim her...


	3. Cocktails and Poison

**Chapter 3**

****

Violet entered the full bar.

She tried to recall if this was the same one as last night, but she couldn't remember.

She guessed she hadn't been there before as they allowed her to enter, and usually after embarrassing herself on top of the bar she isn't invited back.

She cringed as she thought of what she had done her first night here.

She had been alone and as usual lonely, so had decided to drown her sorrows in a bucket of cocktails, after her third "sex on the beach" and forth "Brazilian Twist" she had decided the exotic dancers on the bar weren't doing it probably and showed them how. She couldn't remember getting off the bar or getting home.

She cringed again. She wasn't a drinker. Not usually.

She was a firm believer alcohol couldn't solve problems but she had decided that it could make her momentarily forget them.

She looked around the bar and was thankful she didn't recognise anyone.

She watched the barman make some kind of pink cocktail that had a little wooden umbrella in it and ordered one for herself.

God knows what was in it, but it was pink she thought to herself.

She smiled as she looked down at her matching pink cocktail and cocktail dress.

She looked over the sea of dark hair, dancing to the fast, yet sensual beat and wished she wasn't going back to her hotel room alone. The couples bodies moulded together as they swayed in time, where making her feel even more lonely than she had been in her apartment in New York.

Zacarias could feel the thoughts within Violets mind; the loneliness.

He wanted to go to her, but the threat of the un dead was close.

He had picked up the unmistakeable stench of a vampire when he had left his home on his way to Violet.

He could only sense one vampire, obviously young and foolish to come near his territory.

He had told his brother he could handle this one alone.

He travelled through the rainforest he knew so well following the trail of death. He scanned the area and frowned.

He could sense no life.

Usually Carpathian men could only detect the presences of death, but as one of the oldest of his kind he had the ability to detect the absences of life. Was there a master vampire close, masking his presence?

Highly likely.

The young, foolish one was no doubt a decoy to draw him to a trap. He scanned more thoroughly trying to gain an indication of the vampires whereabouts.

_Nicholas _He called to the only brother currently at their ranch home. He wished one of his other brothers was close but they had gone with their lifemates on "honeymoons". Zacharias shook his head, Carpathians don't have honeymoons.

_Brother _Nicholas reply ignited fear within him. Before Violet, he had known Nicholas was near turning but to hear the blank, emotionless voice was a painful reminder. He would do anything to ensure his brother would not turn.

_Nicholas, there is a master vampire in the area. He is using a decoy, younger vampire to draw me. I can handle this alone. But if something should happen to me, protect Violet. _

_I will come to you if there is need, brother_

_No, Nicholas. You are too close to turning. I can handle whatever the vampire has intended. _

_Be smart Zacarias, stay safe. _Nicholas blank voice repeated the phrase he himself had often told his brothers whenever they went out to battle. It amused Zacarias that Nicholas would now use it to him.

_I am never foolish brother. Remember I am the eldest and wisest. _

_You will become what the others have. Foolish love sick slaves to their woman. _

Zacarias laughed at his brothers emotionless observation.

He had no intention of becoming a foolish love sick slave to Violet, although the possibility of her being his made him ache for her.

He wanted desperately to be with her tonight.

He had been inside her mind so he knew everything about her. More than one thing made him frown and want to lecture her against.

He had always been in charge of all situations, the one who made the orders and remained in control. The same could be said for Violet. She also enjoyed being in control, although he sensed at the moment she felt she had no control. Her whole life had been a fast rollercoaster of education and work, constant control and orders and now she had been thrown from that life, Zacarias believed she wasn't sure what to do with herself. He was determined to stop her drinking… whatever it was she was drinking. All he could see through her eyes was some pink concoction, with umbrellas and pop-up fruit.

Zacarias stopped abruptly, remaining concealed within the air, he scanned for the vampires.

He had suddenly lost the trial.

The vampire seemed to disappear.

He scanned further out, sensing nothing evil.

And yet he sensed no life.

The rainforest was a complex ecosystem of a variety of animals, birds and reptiles, all he knew well, and yet he sensed nothing in close proximity. The vampire must be close.

He rematerialise. His six foot four height, immaculately dressed stood within the foliage.

The green vibrant against the cream of his suit.

His hair unbound, like a dark veil around his broad shoulders, skimmed the expensive cream fabric of his attire. He wore a black silk shirt beneath his jacket.

He was an image of deadly stillness.

The light breeze didn't dare to ruffle the fabric of his suit or his hair.

His eyes motionless and unblinking into the night.

Violet sipped her third pink cocktail which she had discovered was called a "Pink Mumba" as she leaned on the railing overlooking the sea.

She loved to watch waves at night, it was beautiful and peaceful, and something she hadn't had the pleasure of seeing often.

She watched a bird, she couldn't identify swoop down and skim the water, casting ripples across the surface.

Sighing she took another sip of her drink and thought of her parents.

They had been so in love when she was young. Constantly laughing and holding each other.

She remembered her father always referred to her mother as his little honey. They had loved each other for years and they had been happy. She had been as shocked as her father had been to discover her mother had been cheating with her boss at work. She had heard them fighting all night, her mother begging her father for another chance, swearing on Violets life she would never hurt him again. She had heard her father break down into tears, and had cried with him.

She could never stand either of her parents crying, it always pierced her soul. They had been tense together for a few months even though her mother had quit her job but eventually they had become the same happy couple. She was eight when she had needed to come home early from school, stupid Chris Bryant had put ink in her juice which had made her sick.

As the principal had been unable to reach Violets mother, they had called her father out of work.

They had drove home in silence, she had innocently asked for the radio on, and her father had ignored her.

He was so deep in thought.

She could still clearly see the vein throbbing in his forehead as he drove home, wondering where his wife was. Once he saw the red truck parked in the drive he had jumped from the car, leaving Violet to climb out herself.

She had tried to catch up with him as he strode to the house but he had been too fast, too determined. Just as she reached the front door, a man had been thrown through it, nearly hitting her.

The man was blonde and quite handsome, a expensive suit half on now dirty of blood and dirt. Wiping his lip as he lifted himself from the floor she had listened to him yell "bad words" at her father and mother. He had spat blood onto the driveway before leaving in his blood red truck.

Violet had been young, but old enough to realise who this man must be.

Her mother had lied.

She had sworn on Violet life she would be good to papa and yet she hadn't been.

She walked into her house and saw her mother scrambling for her clothes, tears running down her face.

Father was crying on the sofa.

His head buried in his hands.

Violet snapped out of the past as she felt a hand upon her lower back.

Zacarias closed himself off to everything except his surroundings.

He needed to stay alert.

He had never lost a vampire before.

Never one so young.

He tried to contact Nicholas but was stunned to find the common link between them was gone. He felt the unfamiliar taste of fear. Had Nicholas been killed.

No. Impossible, he would have felt the loss.

So what was happening?

Zacarias hated this uncertainty.

Never before had he been so unsure of what was happening.

He tried once more to contact Nicholas, but nothing.

He scanned once more and found nothing.

What was happening? He tried to contact Violet and could see through her mind.

He let out a relieved breath, he could contact her and keep her safe.

His relief was short lived as he watched her dance with another man. His incisors burst through his gums, his eyes flamed red as he could feel the mans hands upon her. He could sense where their bodies touched.

He was desperate to return to her immediately but his honour made him realise he couldn't leave such a danger unchecked. He sent a command to her to step away from the mortal, to leave the bar and return to her room.

He was more than shocked when she didn't respond.

He sent her his strongest command and nothing.

She neither moved away from the man or left the bar.

He snarled into the night.

This must be something to do with the vampire.

He clenched his fists, he could barely stand to remain here when she was holding another man, allowing him to see her smile, her eyes twinkle in the sensual lighting of the bar. He had to first kill the vampire and then the man who dared touch her.

He moved to take a step forward and was shocked to see his feet weren't cooperating. He remained immobile in the darkness. He tried again, but he couldn't move.

Had he been poisoned?

Again he doubted he would have missed the puncture wound of a poison filled injection. And yet he couldn't move or contact anyone. His body was leaden. Stiff. Unmovable.

Once again he attempted to reach his brothers to warn them, but nothing.

An evil laugh drifted over him, carried on the light breeze.

_Long time, no see. Old Friend. _

Zacarias recognised the voice. Joseph. The eldest of the Malinov brothers. They had grown up together and trained beside each other for centuries. He knew they had turned from Rafael and Nicholas who had fought them when Rafael had found his Colby. He had made the foolish mistake during his youth of offering blood to Joseph when he had been injured in battle. That must be how he knows what Zacarias private links are. Yet he couldn't know about Violet. Could he?

Zacharias felt dread set upon him as he feared for Violet.

_I can hear your fears, Old Friend. _Zacarias saw the mental impression of the curling of cruel thin lips into an evil smirk. _You cannot hide from me. I placed the poison in your life mates drink, when you took her blood you mistook it for alcohol. Its slow working. Only when in my presence did it kick in. Do not worry Zacarias, your life mate is unaffected by the poison. How painfully ironic, that the discovery of your life mate leads you to misery. _Another evil laugh came from every direction, ringing in his ears. _I don't intend to leave you here to burn Zacarias. No… such an end is too… humane for someone like you. No, I intend to make you suffer. I see the man dancing with your life mate. Violet ...such a pretty name. _

Zacarias teeth clenched as he growled into the night. He was sweating with his attempts to move. Blood soaking through the silken shirt to mar the perfection of his creamy suit.

_How would you cope if the human touched her?_

Zacarias growled once more into the night, the mere idea of another man touching her made his blood boil. The beast begging for blood.

He heard the taunting laugh, and knew he was playing straight into Josephs hands but he couldn't help it. His mind was plagued by the image against his best efforts to remain calm.

_My plan, Old friend, Is to leave you here, beneath the ground, unable to call for help. Alone in the darkness, to watch the human hold and touch your woman. I have placed a firm compulsion within the human to… shall we say, be intimate with your little Violet tonight. I hope you enjoy the show. _

The last statement was slow and carefully pronounced, every word carefully chosen to devastate Zacarias. He bared his fangs, and craned his neck in a useless attempt to gain freedom.

He tried to deny the words.

Tried to ignore them, push them away and focus, but they had burned onto his soul.

He roared out a strangled pain filled _**No**_ into the night. _Please no... Violet _

Unaware a blood red tear was meandering down his left cheek...


	4. Regrets and propositions

**Chapter Four**

****

Violet looked into the eyes of the man she danced with.

There was no doubt he was handsome, his chiselled features perfectly moulded to a face that was pretty yet masculine. His dark hair was cut to look "natural", a sort of just-out-of-bed look. His eyes where attractive and he smelled really good.

But it all wasn't …right.

None of it felt right.

He smelled nice, but not right. He was handsome but he couldn't quite set her pulse racing as the man in her margarita-induced dream had.

His hands felt good holding her close and caressing her back, but they again where wrong.

She almost laughed to herself. Here is a gorgeous man who seems to find me amazing, and all I can think of is a dream man. She shook her head at her foolishness and lay her head upon his chest.

She had needed something to distract her from the pain of her past and this man had appeared.

She wanted… no she needed to feel again.

Feel alive. In control.

She had been out of control of her life for so long, alone and unsure.

She needed someone to give her back control.

To make her feel less alone.

Maybe she could allow this one night with her stranger to feel again. She had never had a one night stand before, and if she was honest had only slept with one other man. A guy from college who had left her the minute he had gotten what he wanted.

Her.

She had never quite recovered from the betrayal so had concentrated on her studies instead.

She took a deep breath to steady her nerves. She allowed her head to override the feelings of her body and took the mans hand, as she led him through the crowded bar back to her room.

It didn't feel right.

None of it.

What was wrong with her?

More than once on the way back from the bar she had wanted to drop the mans hand and run. Leave him alone and return to her hotel alone. Undressing in front of him had made her feel sick. The way his blue eyes had roamed over her body, hadn't ignited the fire, her dream man had. His eyes on her body wasn't right. Assuming it was just nerves or insecurity about herself she didn't make him leave.

Him touching her body had caused a shiver but not from pleasure, from revulsion.

She was sure a tear rolled from her cheek when he had entered her.

And when he came within she felt… unclean.

Was this what it felt like to have a one night stand? The sickness and revulsion??

He had fallen asleep upon her and the feel of his breaths feathering against her skin had been the last blow. Pushing him off her, she had run to the bathroom. After being sick repeatedly she now stood in the shower, the water hot and pounding down upon her as she wept.

She had been a fool.

She felt. But she felt sick.

Control?

She hadn't been in control, she had lost all control.

Of her mind and now her body.

God! What had happened to her?

What made her think this was a good idea, or for that matter, what made her think a holiday in Brazil was going to solve all her problems.

Sinking to the shower floor, she curled into a ball and shook with her tears.

Rage.

Uncontrollable rage.

All consuming.

His body was tight with aggression, his eyes open beneath the soil. Blood red. Flames burnt beneath.

Sweat was thick upon his skin. Blood plastered his shirt to the contours of his sinewy frame.

His jaw was clenched tightly. Dried tear marks evident down his cheeks.

He had seen it all.

Felt it all.

Every touch.

Every kiss.

And God help him every lick and taste.

He had shared with her the feeling of another man entering her body. He sensed the way her soft, feminine muscles had clenched. And had screamed out in his agony. Could anything have been more cruel, than to feel another man take her. To feel him doing it. And worse her response.

He had felt the feel of the man moving above and within her body.

The feeling of him finding oblivion deep within her.

Torture.

He had long given up fighting for freedom. Exhausted and blood soaked he had watched and felt his soul being ripped from his body. His eyes had tried to close against the visions but he knew it was hopeless. Beneath the once healing soil he had experienced the worst kind of torment.

His woman.

His heart and soul.

Taken from him.

He wanted his strength back. He wanted to set the beast free. His control was hanging on by a tread.

He wanted to kill. And he had never_wanted _to kill.

His muscles bulged with malice, his eyes wide and flame filled.

He wanted blood. He wanted to kill the human so slowly.

But most of all he wanted to get Violet.

Drag her to the ranch and secure her within his protection. He wanted her to be irrevocably his. No one else was to touch her.

He didn't even want any of his brothers near her.

He never wanted to feel this way again.

He had never betrayed her and she had –unknowingly- betrayed him.

He knew he couldn't blame her, she hadn't know the poison was in her drink and she thought nothing of him, but as an erotic dream, but the pain was still real.

His incisors had pierced through his gums, lengthened and still lay waiting.

He needed her.

Needed her blood to sate his hunger, her body to provide a haven to the beast that wanted her to be his and his alone.

He had sent out pleas, screams and commands, but nothing had helped.

No one came. Violet hadn't stopped.

He knew he was more animal than man now.

Nicholas could feel the first few rays of daylight filtering through the windows of their ranch home.

He watched as the Chez brothers began to collect the equipment they needed.

Nicholas had been unable to communicate with his brother and after scanning the local area had found no sign of him. It had been nearly dawn when he had the sense Zacarias was in trouble. He had again been unable to contact him, but he had the impression of agony and rage. He didn't want to take the risk of Zacarias turning so had told the Chez brothers to go and search for his brother when he would be at his weakest. Midday. Nicholas knew Violet hadn't been claimed so there was a risk his eldest brother would turn.

He felt nothing over that conclusion. Although the remembered love he felt for his brother made him determined to help. He watched unaffected yet by the sunlight as the humans loaded the equipment they needed to locate and then return Zacarias.

In the mean time Nicholas was going in search of Violet.

Finding Violet hadn't been hard. He had seen the young woman through his brothers mind.

She stood at the hotel bar, dark circles beneath her equally dark eyes. Had she been injured?

Nicholas strode across the marble floor of the hotel lobby straight to the woman. The closer he came to the woman, he became aware that his brothers scent wasn't the only one clinging to her body. Another male. Human.

Nicholas felt no rage or sympathy for the agony his brother must have been through, although he acknowledged that this could be the reason for his brothers rage.

He stopped beside her and was surprised when she seemed to take no interest.

Woman never ignored one of the De La Cruz brothers. They where well known as powerful playboys, had cultivated the idea. And yet the woman beside him seemed to be indifferent to his presence.

Unusual.

He could easily read her thoughts. She had lost her job. She had been a manager.

Could she work for them?

Violet slumped onto the bed. Pretending to ignore the scent of her mystery man still clinging to the fabric.

_No more alcohol. No more one night stands._

She had been offered a job at some ranch on the outskirts of town. She had been shocked by the proposition.

The man, who had looked far to close to the man from her dream, had offered her the position of financial manger, and to help with drawing up contracts. She had a background in business law and finance so she knew she could do it. Even after telling the man… De La Cruz about her unfortunate work history, he had insisted on her taking the job. His voice had held no emotion, neither had his eyes. Violet had always believed the saying "Stills rivers run deep" and knew there must be more to the stoic, dangerous man to approach her at – surprise surprise – the hotel bar.

How embarrassing.

She had to stop the drinking whether she took the job or not.

It only took more control away from her.

She had asked around the local area about the De La Cruz brothers, and had received a variety of characteristics about them.

The woman all claimed they where playboys, rich, handsome and powerful who would often invite woman back to their ranch.

The men in the area, some had obviously been jealous, and some had claimed them fair and intelligent business men.

Violet couldn't quite believe that the man to meet her was a playboy, he was too still, too emotionless. She had found out there was five brothers, three recently married. Two brothers to American women, and the youngest to a native Brazilian.

She had taken a "taxi", a bus full of tourist heading for the surrounding rainforests to the De La Cruz ranch. She had nearly died of shock, to her a ranch was another word for a farm. She had imagined a dirty barn, with a few cattle or horses, chickens running around the courtyard and old run down tractors.

What she had found was a large white mansion, with large windows glittering in the sunlight, delicate flowers growing beside the door. The door was a large oak one, with a large door knocker in the shape of a claw. She had walked around the "farm" and found no chickens or dirt for that matter. Horses where clean and well breed in a modern stable, a few cattle could be seen far in the distance. The ranch was huge, and obviously making a large profit. She couldn't image the income this place must generate, but it had to be substantial to be able to afford all this.

Could she take the job?

Violet stood in her new home.

A small, beautifully built and furnished cottage on the outskirts of the ranch. It was beautiful and felt more inviting than her old apartment in New York had been.

No traffic noise, just pure silence.

Nicholas slammed his brothers muscular frame into the stone wall hard enough to crack the stone.

Debris fell from behind Zacarias onto the floor.

The room was dark and Nicholas could see Zacarias' eyes flaming through the darkness.

It had been nearly a week, and he had yet to control Zacarias.

The poison had finally worn off, even with Nicholas' efforts to remove it.

The last few days had been a nightmare, the poison had forced Zacarias to relive and relive that night when Violet had been with another man. Zacarias had been forced to watch and experience hundreds of times another man taking his woman from him.

He had been like a caged animal.

Thankfully the poison had prevented him from changing his shape and leaving the room. Nicholas watched his brother crouch to attack in the darkness, and prepared to battle. He knew if his brother left his room he would kill and turn.

Just as Nicholas was about to once more attempt to hold his brother back, Zacarias changed form and left the dark room as mist. Cursing into the night, Nicholas scanned to discover his brothers destination.

Nicholas stood back. Perhaps Zacarias would heal where he was heading. Perhaps he would gain his control now the poison was gone.

He was heading for his life mate, Violet…..


	5. Nightmares and Peace

**Chapter Five**

Zacarias entire body ached.

His muscles where begging for action, for violence. All he could hear was his blood pounding aggressively. He knew his mind was broken, he knew Violet had only been with the human once, and yet in his mind that fateful night was repeating and repeating until he wanted to scream out in anguish.

He had caught the scent of Violet on the ranch and had immaterialised into the air, streaming under the door past his brother and up through their home in search. He had no idea what he planned to do once he found her. All he knew was he needed to find her desperately. He needed to reassure his broken soul that she was still his. He could still reach for her.

He located her in the small cottage on the edge of the ranch.

He filtered through the key hole in the door and saw her in the quiet room. She lay on the bed, the thin sheet wrapped around her dainty frame. The white fabric of the sheet nearly as pale as her beautiful skin. Her lashes lay like fans against her cheeks.

He materialised at the foot of her bed and watched her sleeping.

His body burned to kill the human. Burned to claim her.

And yet watching her sleep brought him more peace than he had ever experienced. He stood silently in the darkness of the little cottage, watching her breathing into the night. He had never known something as essential as her breathing could hold him so transfixed. After the torment of the last week he needed this. This peace.

He removed his clothes, before carefully sliding into bed beside her. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and as before rubbed his thumb back and further across her stomach in time to her breathing. Burying his face deep in the dark depths of her hair he inhaled her precious scent. He had waited so long for her. So long. And whatever he said to Nicholas was a lie. He would do anything for her. The thought terrified him.

However much he had claimed to need no one, he needed her.

He rubbed his beard shadowed jaw against the softness of her shoulder and just breathed in her scent.

Violet was wracked with nightmares.

She felt like she was suffocating, buried alive.

She was surrounded by darkness and hate filled laughter.

Her body felt leaden, she wanted to fight, to break through the soil, but was held immobile.

Her heart ached, her soul felt like it was being ripped from her.

Tears streaming unchecked down her cheeks as she pleaded for help.

For someone to come.

Anyone to come.

She was forced to recall her foolishness. Beneath the soil, through her eyes she could no longer see blackness, now she watched herself. Watched that night from every prospective; hers, his and looking upon them both.

She shook her head to try to dispel the unwanted memories but no matter how she tried to shut the images off they replayed and relayed. She tried to shut her eyes, think of something else, concentrate on how to gain her freedom, but all she could see was herself and her stupidity.

Zacarias had felt the change in Violet's body. She had become hot, and less settled. Her eye lashes fluttered as she slept. Her breaths where coming more aggressively. He heard her mental pleas then, begging, pleading for help, for someone to come. He felt her body radiating distress.

He slipped into her mind and saw her nightmare. It was his.

He pulled out immediately, momentarily unable to think, the beast was awake and no longer at peace.

His incisors broke through his gums, his eyes burnt with his previous anguish.

He shuddered as he tried to once again regain control of his body.

The reminder of his torture, to see it all again had pushed him back to the darkness.

He lay on his back against the coolness of the sheet and wrestled against his demons.

He could feel Violet hot against his hip, small whimpers escaping as she relived what he had. He wanted to save her. He wanted her to be free from the torment he had endured.

An unwanted part of his mind wanted to leave her to relive it all, allow her to see the torment he had gone through. Experience the pain he had been unable to stop. The agony of having your heart and soul ripped away, leaving only emptiness and betrayal behind.

And yet he couldn't.

He was fighting back against those thoughts, fighting to gain control to sooth her. To save her.

He rolled to lay against her delicate spine once more, and dropped his dark head to her throat, piercing her sweet skin. He tasted her unique taste and allowed the sweetness to invade his body, calm the beast begging for blood and revenge. He merged their minds, giving her the impression he pulled her from the soil, cradling her safe in his arms, where she belonged. He carried her away from the dangers of the rainforest.

His mouth reluctantly moved from the soft invitation of her skin, he flicked his tongue slowly against her throat, and kissed the mark he had left behind.

"Shhh.. You are safe" He rubbed his prickly jaw against her shoulder once more as he repeated his words to calm her. Her body still trembled in his arms. Instinctively he pulled her closer to the heat and strength of his body. Wrapping her more tightly against the hard definitions of his chest. As he bound them together.

Carefully turning her to face him on the small bed, he tucked a stray hair behind her little ear. His body lay against every inch of her own as he whispered the words, as he feathered kisses across her face.

"I claim you as my life mate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my lifemate, bound to me for all eternity, and always in my care."

* * *

Violet enjoyed working at the ranch. 

Which surprised her. If she had been told three years ago she would end up black listed and working on a "farm" in Brazil she would have laughed. But she did honestly enjoy the work. The people where friendly and inviting. Speaking to her with honesty and kindness. Not the back stabbing, gossiping she was used to.

She hardly saw Nicholas De La Cruz, which made her happy for more than one reason. She liked the independence to work and make her own decisions without someone watching her progress. And she didn't like it when she spoke to Nicholas, there was something so cold and truly uncaring in his voice and actions.

She had had no more nightmares, but her dream man had made regular visits. She could swear she smelt his clean, masculine scent on her sheets when she woke.

She needed to discuss something with Nicholas, the cottage's fan had stopped working in her bedroom making it unbearably hot at night. She walked through the hallway of the De La Cruz home and was quite startled by the odd clashes of influence. Most of the house, although beautiful held very little warmth, it looked like it was in need of a woman's touch, whilst others where more open and welcoming, she even spotted a pair of girls shoes by the stairs. Where there children here?

She knocked on the door of the study where Nicholas was usually found. No answer. She had never walked around the house before and had no idea where he could be. Maybe eating? It was dark, but the Brazilian heat made it more comfortable to eat later. She decided to try to find the kitchen. Her shoes where loud against the polished floor and she secretly hoped it would draw Nicholas to her, so she didn't have to snoop.

"Mr De La Cruz?" She peered into another room. Nothing. "Nic –" She was interrupted as she walked into a wall. Lifted her hand to her forehead to stop the pounding she saw shoes, expensive shoes before her. _Looks like I found him_ she mused as she lifted her face to look at him.

OH MY. This wasn't Nicholas this was… well… whats-his-name who she had dreamt about. She couldn't help the blush that stole up her cheeks as she looked at the man she had pegged as the ultimate hottie. Mentally shaking her head at her foolishness, she straightened her back, and stared straight at him. _This is who you work for, control yourself!_

"I was looking for Nicholas De La Cruz. Im Violet Li." She held out her hand, and prayed it wouldn't shake. His large, tanned hand engulfed hers and brought it to his lips. She couldn't imagine what she must look like at this point, gaping with wide eyes as he placed a tender kiss on the back of her hand. He had completely thrown her, what had she been saying?

"Zacarias De La Cruz, I am Nicholas eldest brother. It's a pleasure to meet you, Violet"

His accent was deep and heavily accented, so deep she almost couldn't understand him as she was too busy feeling his tone vibrate over her. She had felt herself melt at that voice speaking her name.

Dear God, there was more of these Gods?! Five brothers. She sent a silently prayer she never had to meet all five brothers at once, she wasn't sure her body could take it. This man was more than enough as it was.

Playboys?

She didn't doubt it for a second.

With that accent, that body and the beautiful perfection of his face, Violet didn't doubt he could get any woman he desired.

She watched the same sinful smile spread across his face, the one he had shown her the first night she had dreamt of him. Swallowing nervously she remembered her hand was still in his, and resting against the firm, tenderness of his lips. His darks eyes watchful over their joined hands, burning with emotion. No, this one was not like his brother.

Reluctantly pulling her hand from the enticement of his lips she smiled at him whilst she regain her composure.

"Nice to meet you Zacarias. Good Night" She needed to get out. Get away. She needed to breath again before she collapsed at this mans feet. The coolness of the night air would work.

_Just keep walking Violet, towards the door. No__, that is not his intense gaze you can feel running down your back. _

"Violet? Didn't you come here to speak to someone?" The male taunting amusement evident in his voice, made her blush, at her foolishness, before her anger burnt through her embarrassment. He was enjoying this. Watching her blush and flee the sexual trap he could weave over all woman. Well he was mistaken. _This is one woman you can't seduce._ Turning on her heel she strode straight back at him. She allowed her eyes to flash with the annoyance and defiance she felt. She pretended to ignore the flash of hunger in his eyes at the sight of her anger flushed skin.

"Its Ms Li and yes I did. The fan in my cottage has broken. I was coming to inform your brother." She used her most haughty tone and was proud she could stand this close to him and not shiver like she had before.

Her pride was soon forgotten as she watched his dark head drop down to hers, for a second she was sure he was going to kiss her, her tongue instantly run over her bottom lip in anticipation. He saw it and smiled that irritating amused smile of his, as he turned his head, allowing her to feel his breaths against her neck, shoulder and sensitive skin around her right ear.

"Would you like me to come to your bedroom to fix it?" His deep voice so close to the sensitive skin of her neck made her shudder against her wishes. She felt instantly weak, which only angered her more. She wanted to growl at her own bodies deceitful reactions.

"No!!" She knew she said it too sharply as she heard the taunting laugh he gave her as he pulled his head away from her skin. "um.. no thank you, Mr De La Cruz, I will hire someone from town to do it. Good night"

Walking back to her cottage, not even the cooler night air seemed to help relieve the burning desire crawling beneath her skin. Clenching her fists, Violet pretended she didn't feel him watching her from his "farmhouse".

How embarrassing. Lusting after the boss.

She groaned into the night air. And that irritating male smile of his!

She wanted to have a cold shower to cool herself of the lust and irritation burning through her blood, but she knew sleeping in the heat of her bedroom after a cool shower would be unbearable.

_Wait! How did he know it was the fan in my bedroom that was broken? There was more than one fan?_

Violet spun her head to look back at the house, and sure enough, Zacarias De La Cruz stood highlighted by the darkness in the window, watching her.

She shivered at the intensity of his gaze.

She felt like she was being hunted...


	6. Ice and Passion

**Chapter Six**

Zacarias watched her walk across the courtyard, her dark hair swinging around her shoulders. The moonlight reflecting from the mahogany highlights. The intensity of his gaze never wavered from her form.

He had spent every night by her side, feeling her sleep in his arms.

He hadn't given her anymore blood as he knew her penance for being in control. If he turned her without her knowledge he believed it would shatter whatever bond they had begun to make. He had enjoyed teasing her until her eyes had shone with angry passion, her body alive with need.

He had stayed away from her, only being close to her when she slept until he had no longer felt the beast screaming for vengeance and blood.

The pain of his torture was still evident in his heart, but the feel of her sleeping beside him helped to calm the fire in his blood.

He had gone hunting for Joseph with Nicholas but had found little evidence of his presence. Zacarias guessed the vampire had left but would no doubt return.

Living this close to Violet was an unbearable agony, sleeping beside her and watching her during the early hours of the morning without touching her was agony. His body had been crying out for him to take her since he had bound them. He had waited so long for her, he could wait a little bit longer.

Zacarias materialized at the foot of her bed.

He watched as Violet lay beneath the sheet, twisting and turning in the heat of the room. He could see the sweat beading over her brow, her skin flushed.

His body as usual was painful.

His erection pressed painfully against the zip of his trousers. He wanted desperately to remove the clothes restricting his body, crawl beneath the cool sheet and settle between Violets pale thighs. He shuddered.

He watched her in his usual place, lying gently beside her. She twisted to her back, the cover slipping from her heated body, exposing her right breast and leg. One hand was curved beside her face, whilst the other clutched the sheet beside her hip. She looked like an offering. Naked beneath the flimsy sheet, skin flushed in the moonlight, hair as dark as night flicked across the pillow.

He slipped into the sanctuary of her mind, influencing her dreams. He allowed her to see and feel what was happening but to assume it was all a dream.

He reached across her to the nightstand and placing his fingers into the cool water, pulled out an ice cube. He allowed the cool water to drip from the frozen cube as he brought it back across her body. A small drip landed on her exposed breast and one fell onto her throat. He watched as the tiny bead slivered down the swell of her pale breast causing her nipple to harden to his gaze. The tiny bead disappeared down the valley between her breasts to continue on its course beneath the sheet.

Holding the ice cube at just above Violets ankle, he allowed the frozen cube to glide up her calf. The ice left a glittering trail behind, easily highlight by the moonlight. He ran the ice over her knee and meandered it further along her exposed thigh. He felt her shiver as he brought the ice around to her inner thigh. Her skin trembled as he glided the cool wetness higher and higher.

He removed the ice just before it reached her core. Her skin was so hot the little ice cube was nearly gone. Sucking the last of the ice into his mouth, he placed his hand back into the glass, pulling out another ice cube.

Again a few drops of liquid fell to her chest. This time they remained where they had fallen, he watched as they quivered with her heaving breaths. Dipping his head to the quivering enticement he licked the tiny beads from her chest. The mixed taste of her skin and the coolness of the sweet water made him ache.

Lowering the ice cube onto her throat he dropped the ice cube and watched as it glided down the pale column before pooling on the swell of her breasts. He watched as the ice began to melt, the cool water moving down beneath the sheet. He picked up the ice and removed it from her body completely.

After a few moments, leaning over her trembling body, he blew warm breath across her exposed breast, before lowing the freezing ice onto it. He circled her nipple, delighting in the gentle moans vibrating deep in her throat. Her chest pushed up into his hand, demanding more of his touch. He continued to caress her breast until the ice was completely melted, and only his fingers touched her intimately. He increased the pressure of his caress and watched her arch her back for more, her hands grasping more of the sheet.

Her exposed nipple was so hard and wet beneath his caressing thumb. He placed his entire palm over her breast and delighted in the way her nipple pleaded into the center of his palm for more.

He lowered his head to her throat, inhaling her unique sweet scent, combined with her desire. And shuddered with his longing.

He needed her so much.

His body was begging for her touch.

Pleading for it.

He moved his head to her exposed breast, taking her nipple deep into the heat of his mouth...

* * *

Violet woke alone in bed. As usual that raw, clean masculine scent clung to her sheets. Had all that been a dream? Had there actually been a man in her room that first night? Had it been Zacarias?

Her first thoughts was embarrassment and anger. How could he have slipped in and out of her room, and how could she have let him do it!

She groaned as she remembered almost begging him to touch her more. Begging him to – Groaning she rolled onto her front, burying her face into the pillow. She didn't know how he had done it, but he had been at her hotel room, both times. Once pinning her against the door, and then touching her in the shower. Then he had repeatedly entered her cottage. Last night was the first time he had touched her though. She ignored the way her blood pounded at the memory. She could kill him for this!

_No wonder he was so smug yesterday, he knew he could seduce me, knew he could make me beg!_

Burying her face into the pillow she thought back over last night.

He hadn't asked her to touch him, it had all been about her pleasure. And yet she had gotten the burning feeling he wanted her to touch him, he seemed to ache with his need. There was no disguising the hard heat he had pressed intimately into her hip as he had reached across to her glass. She didn't know for sure, but she caught the feeling he would beg for her touch. Her brow quirked and she smirked at the very idea. Bring a playboy like Zacarias to his knees. Just the idea of him submitting to her make her shiver in anticipation.

Maybe it was time to test her wiles? She grinned into her pillow. _Poor Zacarias._

* * *

Zacarias awoke beneath the healing soil and as usual reached to Violets mind. She was in her cottage. She was safe. Scanning the ranch and surrounding areas he found no danger.

His hunger gnawed at him.

Could he feed from Violet?

He had only given her his blood on one occasion, so he could give her more if he drank too deeply. The mere idea of tasting her again made his mouth water and his body aching and hot. He became part of the air as he streamed for the cottage on the edge of the ranch.

As usual he materialized in front of her bed, she lay not quite asleep, but drifting back and forth with oblivion. He stood motionless listening to her breaths. Without indication or warning her dark head turned to stare straight at him.

Violet was strangely unafraid of her intentions and was more excited then apprehensive.

She didn't want another one night stand, didn't want to feel the same way she had felt before, but this seemed …right.

It was almost as if her body had been yearning to seduce him since last night and was rewarding her now for her thoughts.

His dark eyes where locked on her as she stood up from the bed and walked towards him.

He turned to face her and once again she was marveled by how tall and muscular he was.

Never taking her eyes from his, she skimmed her arms up over her stomach and breasts hidden beneath the silken night gown and pulled on the bow on her right shoulder.

She watched as his eyes focused on the tiny thread, been plucked and then pulled as it unraveled. She pulled on the tiny thread gently, allow him to watch the tortuously slow way it began to unravel. She dropped her fingers away and allowed the gown to drop down on one side, only just hiding her nipple.

She could see the burning hunger in his eyes and intended to make him wish she hadn't seen it by the end of the night.

She ran her hand across the top of the silk as she located the tie on the other shoulder. She could see the tension of his body, the anguished look he held in his eyes as he remained immobile, just watching.

She pulled lightly on the thread and it began to start to uncurl. She saw his intense gaze settle there, and smiled as she pulled her hand away, the bow only just remaining together, keeping the gown in place. His gaze continued to rest on the little bow, as if he was willing it to uncurl and allow the silk to drop to her ankles, showing him her body. After a few minutes she watched as his gaze lifted and bored into hers.

"Mr De La Cruz, I am going to tell you the rules…."


	7. Rules and Roses

"**Mr De La Cruz, I am going to tell you the rules…."**

Violet had no idea where she had gotten her courage from, and hoped it didn't fail her now. She could tell by the sudden stillness and tension of his body, as his eyes drilled into her own, that she had his undivided attention.

Walking towards him, the silken gown fluttered with her steps, causing her gown to slip further down on one side, finally exposing her breast to the night air and his hungry gaze. It was erotic to feel the silk caressing the underside of her breast as she walked, the insistent heat of her room only added to the heat of her skin.

She had no real plan, and had no idea what her rules where. She almost smiled to herself at the thought.

But she was sure that when he was out of those clothes her imagination or hormones would take over for her. She had no intention of having sex with Zacarias, not yet anyway. But she sure as hell was looking forward to teaching the Brazilian playboy a lesson.

What did she have to lose? Nothing she hadn't lost before and lived through.

She knew her smile was pure sin as she looked over the Adonis before her. There was no doubt the man had a body any woman in her right mind would beg for.

But not tonight.

This time he would be the one on his knees.

Running her finger up his chest, she could feel the heat of his skin through the black shirt. She stepped close enough for their bodies to nearly touch and was more than a little surprised that the heat of his body could still be felt between the distance.

She watched as he went to take a step forward to bring her body flush with his, to crush her dainty frame upon his masculine one. Slamming her hand hard into the muscles of his chest, she shook her head.

"No, De La Cruz. Stay where you are. Its my time to play"

She could feel his heart pounding beneath her palm, and felt her own beat in time with anticipation. She began to slowly flick the buttons from his shirt through the holes, exposing tantalizing views of tanned flesh smothered over formidable muscle. She wondered if his skin would taste as good as it looked. When the last button had been unfastened she rubbed her hand up the expanse of his chest. Feeling the defined ridges of his abs flex beneath her palm. She doubted there was even a pound of fat on this man's body. Slipping her hands over his shoulders, whilst hooking her thumbs around the collar of his shirt, she pulled the shirt down his arms. Her hands feeling the skin, as she rolled the shirt off, to puddle on the floor.

What was it about him that made her burn like this? It had gotten progressively worse, since that first dream – no – encountered at her hotel. She wondered if he felt the same. He must feel something for her or why sleep beside her every night for over 10 days.

She could feel his gaze upon her as she looked upon his exposed skin. Unable to resist the temptation she bent her head and licked up the center of his chest. She felt the air rush from his lungs, as a near constant groan echoed into the darkened room. She could feel the vibrations of his moan beneath her tongue and it caused an answering shiver to glide down her back. His taste made her head spin. The tantalizing salty sweet taste made her want to taste more.

She reached to the zipper of his trousers and gently unfastened them, the zip noise loud in the quiet room, the only other sound his heavy breathing.

He didn't wear anything beneath the trousers.

She dropped to her knees, first running her fingertip along the sensitive skin above his trousers, before brushing her lips there. She allowed him to feel the warmth of her breaths against his exposed erection, even though she didn't touch. She slowly lowered his trousers to the floor, careful to keep her hands from his throbbing hardness.

_Good things come to those who wait _she mused.

Returning to her full height, she slowly backed away from him, entering further into the shadows of the room, her hand rising to the last remaining little bow upon her shoulder.

Sensuously slowly she played with the little tie. Twirling the thread between her fingers, a gentle tug here and there. His dark eyes riveted to her fingers playing. She was pretty sure he growled at her, when she pretended to pull the tie free, but instead continued to play. When he made a step to approach her she slammed her hand out, as if to say stop, he did instantly. Although she had to stifle a evil laugh when his hands clenched into fists by his sides.

_Not nice is it, to be turned on and unable to reciprocate? _

She had remembered the burning desire she had felt to touch the body flexing over her as he reached for ice, but for some reason being unable.

With that thought in mind she finally pulled the tie free, the gown fluttered to the ground, stopping momentarily to flow over the tips of her breasts and flare of her hips, before settling finally around her ankles. She heard him hiss in a breath between his teeth. And stifled the urge to smile at her achievement.

Tilting her head to the side, she stared up at him from beneath her lashes.

"Do you want to touch me Zacarias?"

* * *

Did he want to touch her? Right now he couldn't hear anything over his blood pounding, and his aching body, demanding relief. The sight of her naked body highlighted by moonlight, whilst he could hear the blood pounding beneath her pale skin was almost more than he could stand. 

He knew how much regaining control meant to her, he was suppressing his very nature by allowing her to take the reins, but if she didn't stop with her breathless questions and sexy smiles he was going to back her into that wall and take her mercilessly.

He could smell her arousal. Could see the fantasies swirling through her mind. He wanted to touch her so badly, but he knew that his control wouldn't last. One tiny caress of that gorgeous flesh would unleash his desires full forced.

When she had knelt before him and he had felt her breaths against his shaft, it was all he could do to keep his hands from keeping her down there. Just the idea of her rosy mouth anywhere near his groin made him even harder, hotter and yearning.

He looked straight at the little witch of his, he allowed her to see the full force of his desire for her, and the cocky confidence that he would make her pay for this later. He even managed a smile, a predatory curl of his lips to show her his confidence.

She may have him at her mercy for the moment, but he would have her at his soon.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

She was silently shocked by the smile he gave her from across the room. The burning passion visible in his eyes told her the answer to her previous question. 

Feeling more bold from the evidence of his arousal she decided to push him a little bit more.

"_Where _would you like to touch me, Zacarias?"

Walking towards him to stand more fully in the light she trailed her hand down her throat and saw the way he shuddered. He liked that? She rubbed gently up her throat again, a gentle caress. "Do you want to touch me here?"

He didn't answer, but she almost thought she saw flames burning deep within his eyes, over the burning passion.

Allowing her hand to drop further down her skin, she cupped her breast in her hand, fingers spayed, allowing him to glimpse the hard pink nipple beneath. Moving her other hand up her side, around the flare of her hips, she flicked her thumb across the hard peak of her other breast. She could see him growing even harder at the sight of her touching herself.

"Perhaps here?"

She kept her voice as innocent and inquisitive as she could make it, although her arousal was making her voice begin to tremble. Walking closer to him, she slowly dropped one of her hands down her belly, using her fingertip of her index finger to circle her navel. The light touch even with her own hand, caused her to shiver. She watched as his fists became almost white, as she stroked further down her belly before pushing her finger down between her legs. She heard the groan he gave into the night, as his eyes locked on her hand nestled between her pale thighs. Her hand still spayed over her breast.

"What would you give to touch me here Zacarias?"

* * *

What would he give? 

It had been merciless to touch herself before him.

Where his self control came from he had no idea. Two thousands years of desire was coursing through his veins.

He dropped to his knees before her.

He watched as her hand flexed between her thighs, showing him she was pleasuring herself before him.

God, he was so hot! So hard.

He wanted to drop his head and try to catch his breaths, but couldn't take his eyes from her hand nestled within dark curls.

What he would give to replace her small hand with his own, or even better, wrap those trembling thighs around his shoulders and replace her fingers with his tongue. He moaned at the thought. His hand went to his shaft, he had never been his hard. He wanted nothing more than to sink into the haven of her soft flesh. He encased himself in his palm and run his hand up his length, never removing his eyes from her hand. He watched her head tilt back as her orgasm built.

Releasing himself, he materialized before her, sinking his teeth deep into her exposed throat.

No longer able to hold himself back from the enticement.

He could taste the adrenaline and arousal lacing her sweet blood.

The feel of her naked body, shuddering in ecstasy against his was what he had waited for since he meet her. He wished he could be inside her, feeling her surround him as her blood flowed over his senses. He moaned against her throat at the thought.

Drinking deeply he couldn't get enough of her taste. Nothing had ever tasted better or sated his hunger like she could. Although the little witch had thought up a way of heightening another hunger.

He felt her heart flutter and realized he had taken too much blood. Reluctantly pulling his teeth from her throat he flicked his tongue in a slow caress to heal the wound. He cradled her in his arms as she moaned gently. He gave her enough of his blood for an exchange and to replace the blood he had taken. Lying her pale perfection upon the cool sheets, he lowered the temperature of her body so she could sleep more peacefully before he set about making preparations for when she awoke.

* * *

Violet woke and smelt not only his raw, masculine scent but the sweet smell of fresh flowers. 

Allowing her eyes to flutter open she saw the rose petals strewn over her body and her bed. She smiled as she picked up a handful and held them to her face to inhale their sweet scent. What had happened last night? She couldn't remember much beyond him appearing before her and kissing her throat. Did he leave straight after? She guessed he had. Rolling onto her back she twirled a rose petal between her fingers and wondered if Zacarias had learnt a lesson? And if so would he reciprocate?

She bit her lip as she imagined possible punishments for her actions last night.

Determined that only at night would she allow her fantasies to be revealed she planned to dress for work and confront the De La Cruz brothers on her broken fan...

* * *


	8. Control and Decisions

…_**You are the only one for me. My only one…**_

Violet felt a blush spread up her cheeks as she recalled the night before as she strode across the courtyard towards the "farmhouse" as she called it. The sense of control she had felt had made her feel happy and confident as well as aroused in equal measures. She had never known that the control would make her feel that way, never before had she been so out of character and sexual with another man. But for some reason, Zacarias was capable of making her burn in a way no other man had.

But that was for the night, during the day she had a job to do and a broken fan to complain about. She had called Nicholas after speaking to Zacarias, and Nicholas had assured her he would send someone to fix it; he hadn't. And the nights only seemed to be getting hotter.

Once again she blushed and bit on her bottom lip, that was definitely true in more than one way.

It was not yet 10 in the morning, but the heat was beginning to become aggressive. As she climbed the steps to the house she caught sight of Zacarias leaning against the window frame, arms crossed over his chest, his eyes intense on her. Lifting her chin a little higher and praying her cheeks where no longer flushed, she diverted her eyes from his and continued up the steps to the main door.

She was almost positive she heard his arrogant male laugh float through her mind at her foolishness. She had hoped not to have to face Zacarias so soon. She clenched her fists at her sides from that thought. She had nothing to be ashamed of, she was a grown woman, he was the play boy who insisted on breaking into her rooms. Plus, she hadn't been the one nearly begging on her knees.

Yes. She could do this. Just like last night. She would be the one in control. Lifting her chin a tad higher, she prayed for courage she could already feel draining from her with the rising sun.

Reaching her hand up to the door knocker she detested… who had a claw for a door knocker? Brazilian, filthy rich playboys was the apparent answer to that question. But before she could bring the claw down onto the solid wood of the door it flung open, bringing her with it. She had been holding the knocker so had been dragged with it straight into Zacarias unyielding and oh so tempting chest. She felt the heat of his hands on her shoulders as he steadied her and could hear that male taunting laugh again, but when she looked angrily into his face, it seemed to show only concern. Releasing herself from his embrace, she flicked her hair from her face and glared at him.

Trying her hardest to appear annoyed and angry at him, but secretly her stomach was fluttering at the sight of his perfect male body in the light. As if he could read her thoughts he cast her his sinful sexy smile before gesturing with his arm for her to enter.

Wiping her hands down her white dress, pretending to straighten the fabric in an attempt to gain extra time before being alone with him, before she walked into the lobby. Her heels as usual where loud against the floor as she walked a distance across it, to place space between them, when she heard the door shut she turned to face him. She gasped, he wasn't more than three feet away from her, how had he gotten there so fast?

"Good morning MS. Li" He extenuated the Ms. in a sarcastic gesture from their previous discussion. As usual his voice was deep and rumbled over her. His words told her he was going to be formal with her, which was her plan, but the burning passion evident still in his dark eyes belittled his words.

"Good morning Mr De La Cruz. Is your brother available?"

"No he is not available" Oh shit. What now? She hadn't thought what she would do if Nicholas wasn't here, he was always here. Damn it. "Ms Li is this about your broken fan?"

"Yes, Nicholas told me he would hire some one to fix it"

She was deep in thought, thinking of where to find someone herself to fix the fan, that she didn't notice Zacarias crowd in on her, until he was merely inches away from her. She glanced up into his face, his eyes looked dark and dangerous, once again she thought she saw red flames lick within them. His mouth no longer held the sinful sexy smile he had cast her as she entered, now it held no warmth at all only a cruel coldness she could hardy recognize.

"Violet, I do not like you referring to my brother by his first name when you refuse to share the sentiment with me" His voice was as beautiful and deep as ever, but there was no masking the malice resonating on his tone.

"Mr De La Cruz- " She had been planning to defend her actions when he had growled deep in his throat, and using the formidable size and strength of his chest to back her against the lobby wall. She was going to say she had known his brother longer and that was the only reason, but the truth was the burning passion in his eyes whenever she whispered his name was almost more than she could take.

She was suddenly crushed between the white painted walls, and the tanned muscles of his chest. She was forced to tilt her head up from his chest to look into his face. His arms braced either side of her, effectively boxing her into him. Her heart was pounding into the hard definitions of his abdomen. She swallowed nervously at the size and intensity of his body pressed against her much smaller frame.

"Say my name Violet" She looked into his eyes and saw the depth of his intensity. She swallowed again as she tried to find her voice. She was still stunned by his sudden aggression.

"Say my name" He leaned down to her ear, so she could feel once again, his breath against her exposed neck, the gentle scrap of his teeth against the pale column. She heard herself whimper at the contact. "Say my name Violet... Say it in the light" He kissed along the column of her throat, her pulse beating madly into his firm yet tender lips. She heard herself let out a small cry as she shook her head against the maelstrom of arousal he had somehow ignited within her. It frightened her as nothing else had, the burning lust and passion he began within her.

She didn't like losing control like this. She had no control. She knew if he removed his lips from her skin she would beg for them back. She cried out again at the thought and the feel of his tongue running down her sensitive skin. She shook her head in an attempt to clear it.

"You said my name last night" He moved to nibble her ear lope before flicking it with his tongue "Remember?" He whispered. Remember? Of course she remembered. She only had to close her eyes and she could see him on his knees, painfully aroused and watching her naked before him. She saw a hand drop down from resting above her head. She sucked in a breath as she felt his hand cup her breast through her dress. The silky texture of the dress only adding to her torment as he circled her aching peak with his thumb. She bit her bottom lip as she dropped her head to his shoulder.

This shouldn't be happening. She hadn't wanted this to happen. She had wanted to always be in control, she had been a fool to think she could control a man like Zacarias. She couldn't even control her body and was mortified when a moan escaped. Her blood was on fire with needful passion she wished she could stop, but couldn't, when had they reached that point that she could never come back from?

_You don't want to go back, Picolla. You belong to me. Your body, heart and soul recognizes it… soon so will your mind be mine_

She could hear his deep voice echo into her mind, the words 'you belong to me' repeated until she wanted to scream out in denial and arousal. No one had ever wanted her to belong to them. Even her family… she choked on a sob and turned her mind away from the pain of her father death and her mothers betrayal.

Zacarias could read her body and could easily read her thoughts. When she choked on her sob, he ached to show her he meant every word he had uttered. Framing her perfect oval face in his large palms he brought her trembling mouth to his. His first kiss. His first exquisite taste.

Violets gasp of surprise at the feel of his lips brushing hers was caught within their kiss. She was surprised at the sweet tenderness the kiss held even after the darkness that had shadowed his eyes moments before. His lips on hers was enveloping her within his enthrallment. She felt her body mould into his, heat pooling low as she surrendered to the sweet ecstasy of his kiss.

He deepen the kiss, exploring her mouth with an undeniable skill and patience. He moaned at the taste and she shivered in response. His need was beckoning her to him, to allow him to take her over. He was right, her body and soul did recognize him, did ache for his touch. She clung to his shoulders as she returned his tender exploration, returning his desperate licks. Their kiss seemed never ending, a whirlpool of tenderness and passion she was drowning within. He was her only anchor.

His hands left her face to trail down her back, conscious he was pressing aggressively into her and worried her back maybe hurting against the wall. He never wanted this moment to end. After last night he had been unable to find peace, watching Violet sleeping he had ached to lie beside her but had known his body wouldn't have been able to stand the contact.

He cupped her small bottom in his hands to lift her against him more fully. With his supernatural speed he blurred her sight as he rushed to his bedroom. He crushed her dainty frame into the soft mattress, her every curve molded into his. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands clinging to his shoulders as her sweet little tongue explored his mouth. He groan at the feel of her finally where she belonged.

Safe in his passionate embrace.

Violet wasn't sure how they had managed to get onto a bed? She didn't care. Her legs had instinctively wrapped around his trim waist, her nails began to dig into the musculature of his shoulders. The mattress was so soft beneath her, cradling their bodies together. His rough hand was smoothing the white fabric of her dress until it pooled around her hips. The silk of her panties pressed against the hard arousal of his body, hot through the fabric of his trousers. She whimpered at the feel of him there, and clung more tightly to him as he deepen the kiss. His clothes where gone before she could explain how and the warm heat of his body was cradled between her thighs. His kiss was getting more passionate, more aggressive, he was taking her over. However much her body felt like she wanted him, her mind was beginning to fight the utter surrender, the feel of giving him the control.

Zacarias could hear the turbulent thoughts even though his blood was pounding aggressively through his veins. He hadn't realized how passionately he was kissing her, her taste was clouding his mind until all he could feel, taste and see was her beneath him; at last. He gentled the kiss to help her set the pace of their joining.

Violet felt the difference in his body instantly once again becoming more tender and gentle, and yet her mind wasn't any better. How had she gotten here? Not just physically to this bed, but also how had she gotten to the point she couldn't breath without this mans hands on her body.

Dear god! She was just like the others! One of many who had thought they could tame him.

He was taking her over.

He was making her a beggar for his touch.

She broke from the kiss and shook her head in denial.

_Picolla… there are no others. You are the only one for me. My only one. _

She could hear his voice in her mind again, and like before wasn't sure if he had spoken or if her mind had made up the statement.

Zacarias could feel her begin to fight the hold he had on her, he repeated himself out loud to try to make her understand, but all she did was push on his chest as she un wrapped her legs from around his waist.

"Violet listen to me, you are the only one for me, **there are no others**"

"Zacarias let me go…" She push once more as a tear fell down her cheek "Please... just let me go"

Zacarias lowed his head to breath in her sweet scent once more and then lifted himself from her body so she could sneak out from beneath him, as she ran out the bedroom door. He kept his body where it was, aching.

Sweat covered his body as he buried his face into the pillow where Violet had been. Her scent still clung to it, even though she had only been there momentarily.

The beast within him was awake, yearning for him to chase her down and bring her back, to claim her body as well as her soul. Flames flicked in his dark eyes as he recalled how easily she had gone into the arms of another man. His nails dug into the mattress as the nightmare of her with another ripped through him again. He should have killed the human who had touched her.

Why wouldn't she come to him? Allow him to hold her?

He growled into the pillow as he fought the instinct to run after her into the now blistering sun.

Violet ran across the courtyard towards her cottage. Tears where streaming down her face. What was she doing! Done of this made any sense. She was so confused. Confused by her feelings, her bodies response to a man she barely knew.

Her body had yearned to have him as her own. She was still aroused even as she ran away from him.

What had he said? She was his only, there where no others. Did he think she was a fool! She had heard about their reputations from hundreds of people and straight from the mouths of woman who claimed they had been taken to Zacarias' bed.

How had she gotten there? How had his clothes just disappeared? It was like last night, she only remembered part of it, but not how she had ended up on the bed alone.

She thought over her actions on this trip and cried harder, ignoring the glances from people who passed her.

She wasn't the type to have one night stands and yet she had. She wasn't the type to take a job in a foreign country on a whim and yet she had. She definitely was not the type of woman to seduce a play boy and yet she had tried. Worse she had enjoyed seducing him, had loved the feel of his hands on her body and his mouth fused with hers.

Slamming the door closed behind her, Violet figured she had two options; She could run away or confront him. She was too old to run from her problems, that was what had gotten her here, and in this mess in the first place.

But most of all she needed to decide what she wanted and get her own life in control before she tried to bring anyone else into it…..

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading. I hope you liked the chapter and the story so far. Sorry for the delayed update. _

_Please let me know if you like it. :-) Take care_

_x emmalisa x_

* * *


	9. Random Questions and New Rules

**...At night, Zacarias?... I get to play...**

Chapter Nine:

Violet had spent the day in her cottage, she couldn't face anyone yet, and if she was honest she needed the time to think.

It had been such a quick decision to stay in Brazil. Her whole life had been spent in New York, it was her home and she had left everything behind to be the manager of a farm?

Ok, it was hardly a farm, and the job was more complicated then that, but the fact she had dropped everything to do it was true.

Her apartment wasn't much, but she had made it her own.

Her career was over but she had known that before she had come to Brazil.

Her love life had been a failure.

One jerk who used her and a one night stand in Brazil. A stupid decision followed by another one. She couldn't quite understand her reasons for having the one night stand... ever since that first night with Zacarias she had felt so alone. She had finally realised how alone she was.

She had been aching to be with him. She had ached for Zacarias. But she had assumed he was nothing but a margarita dream.

She laughed at her foolishness, her imagination was good, but it wasn't good enough to think up someone so perfect.

But what about Zacarias?

She ached every minute of the day to be with him; near him.

She made up excuses to go to the farmhouse just in case he was there. Pathetic.

She had come to the ranch with a set idea of what the De La Cruz brothers would be like and now... she wasn't quite so sure.

She had been here two weeks and had never seen a woman here on the ranch except for the ones that worked here, and both of the brothers treated them with respect and never flirted with any of them. So where were the army of women these brothers where supposedly seducing on a nightly basis?

True, she rarely saw the brothers around during the day, except for either first thing in the morning or sometimes late evening, so they could be going out late at night when she is asleep. But she knew Zacarias spent most of his time in her room at night. He would always come and lie beside her. She would feel his body wrapped around hers and smell his scent on her bed in the morning.

That wasn't exactly the actions of a playboy.

So Zacarias was spending most of his time with her. No one else.

She sighed. She was attracted to Zacarias physically she couldn't deny that, and she hated to admit to herself that the idea of him with anyone else and making them feel the same way, really hurt her.

Maybe they just needed to get to know one another, properly.

She didn't want to leave here, it may have been a quick decision, but it was one she felt she needed.

It may not be New York but she was sure she would find a Starbucks equivalent somewhere around here, she laughed to herself.

She didn't want to be formal with Zacarias, there was too much chemistry between them to just leave it.

So her plan was to get to know him.

Talk.

Not jump him.

_Got that Violet, no jumping your boss! Just talk. Clothes on, not off. Hands to ourselves._

Easier said then done...

* * *

She knocked on the door to the farm house and was shown in, she went to the living area and waited for Zacarias. 

The room was truly beautiful, soft cream furnisher, a fire and silk drapes. She had never been in here before and was surprised at how beautiful it was. But then most of the 'farmhouse' was.

The light breeze was floating into the room.

She sat down and waited.

She felt incredibly nervous.

That morning she had been lying on Zacarias' bed, and now she was coming to offer him some conversation??

Zacarias came into the room so silently that if she hadn't been looking out for him she would have missed it.

His dark eyes found her instantly as he glided across the room towards her. He really was stunning.

Her heart did a curious little flip just being this close to him. He sat down in the chair opposite her.

"Hi" She said as she watched him stare at her.  
"Hello Violet" She couldn't tell what he was feeling from his voice, she wished she could have sensed an emotion so she knew how to handle tonight.

"Zacarias I wanted to explain about my actions this morning and last night" He didn't say anything, he just kept his eyes on her, as if he was still drinking in her presence. God, it was stares like that one that had gotten her here in the first place.

"I'm not going to deny I am attracted to you, a lot. I guess I'm just not sure what you want, or what I want. Can we get to know each other better perhaps?" She swallowed nervously when he didn't respond.

Maybe she had misread his intentions, was she just an... amusement??

No, she knew how much he liked her. That part she was definite about.

"Violet, you must know how I feel about you by now. You _know_ what I want" His voice made her jump as she hadn't been expecting it after his long silence.

It was so quiet in the room, she felt awkward and unsure.

Yes, she knew what he wanted. She knew he wanted sex, but what she wasn't a hundred percent sure about was whether he wanted to know about her.

"Violet - " He sighed before continuing "I don't just want sex. I want you. _All of you_. Please. Talk"

Even though she had heard the words out loud, she could have sworn she heard the words "_You will be mine. All of you, will be mine_" whisper through her mind.

"Do you like Brazil, Violet?" She was surprised when he spoke first.

"Yes, the people are so friendly. The weather is so hot, I love it. It's a beautiful place. Have you lived here long?"

He smiled at her, as he rubbed his hand over his mouth before answering "Most of my life. A long time. I come originally from the Carpathian mountains."

"What made you come here?"

"Work... in a way. I was asked to come here with my brothers"

"Zacarias can I ask you _random _questions? Its just I want to get to know you and ..." She wasn't sure what else to say.

The truth was his deep voice and accent, as well as his physical presence, was playing havoc with her senses and the quicker they got to know each other, the faster she could go home and have a cold - very cold- shower.

Zacarias cast her his sinful smile again and nodded. Good.

"Do you get on with your brothers?"

"Yes. I am the eldest so often lead them. I have loved them dearly but it wasn't until recently I felt the love I had for them" Odd answer but she would think about that one later.

"Favorite colour?" He laughed at her question. She was genuine it was something she didn't know and wanted to.

"Green, and yours?"

"Pink. Your Lucky number?"

"I don't have one"

"Mine is two. Where is your Favorite place?"

"Honestly?" His voice had gone softer and seemed much more intimate.

"I prefer honesty to lies"

"Lying beside you, is my favorite place" She blushed as she tried to think of another question.

"Favorite food?" His eye brow shot up at the question and he cast her a predatory stare as he smiled at her. Violet coughed into her fist, and decided to leave that question alone.

"Are you single?" Now this was the one question she definitely needed to know.

She held her breath for the answer.

_You really should have asked this one - like - before you stripped him naked and kissed him_

He didn't answer her. Getting out of his chair he walked over to where she was sitting. He sat beside her and pulled her lips to his.

* * *

Zacarias couldn't sit that far away from her any longer. 

The curious uncontrollable twitch of her nose when she thought about things, the biting of her bottom lip when she was unsure, her voice when she asked those random questions all mounted up until he couldn't be that far from her.

He wanted to kiss that frown from her lips.

He had spent the day in agony, even beneath the healing soil he had remained awake, aching and worrying that she might leave him.

He hardly recognized the unsure, nervous woman before him compared to the siren last night.

He hated to admit it to himself but if controlling him made her confident and happy he was willing to allow her to control him.

He heard Nicholas' earlier taunt run through his mind.

How right his brother had been... he was a love sick slave to Violet.

The taste and sweet feel of her lips against his made that taunt bearable.

He left the temptation of her lips to move to her little ear nestled in her dark locks.

"Your are my lifemate. My woman" he flicked the lope with his tongue before whispering sensuously "And I belong to you as you belong to me"

He kissed back along her jaw line, before drinking once more from the sweetness of her mouth.

The feel of her tongue sweeping against his was shattering his senses.

She was all he could taste, all he could smell and his body responded with an urgent need.

She broke from the kiss, but still he couldn't move his eyes away from the rosy perfection of her lips, he watched as they moved as she spoke "Zacarias... I... I think we need some rules"

He laughed, he remembered clearly the last time she had brought up rules, he allowed his burning hunger to be seen easily in his dark eyes.

"As you wish. What are your terms, my love?"

He watched her chest rise and fall with her heaving breaths.

_Tell me what you want me to do, Picolla_

He watched as she tilted her head to the side, her nose twitched and her eyes shone with curiosity over his voice in her head. But logical Violet passed it off again as her imagination.

"Day time I work here, so I need to remain professional. Repeats of this morning can't happen"

He pouted which was so uncharacteristic of him, but he knew she would laugh. Her laughter was beautiful to him, like everything else about her. "God forbid, Violet, that I ever have you whimpering on my bed in broad daylight"

She punched his shoulder playfully and smiled at him.

"And at night?" He leaned forward for another scorching kiss, even after he had pulled away from her lips, it took her a while to breath and form words, much to his amusement. She glared at him with false anger for being amused. His eyes shone with a fierce passion as he ran his finger down her jaw line.

"At night Zacarias ..?" Her voice had that breathless, sexy tone he adored from last night "I get to play"

She smiled up at him and his heart did a curious little flip he had never experienced before.

"Its night now, Violet" He pointed out as he went to kiss her lips again.

Her index finger came forward, pressing against his lips to stop them. "I had noticed"

Zacarias stared into Violets beautiful oval eyes and saw the woman he loved.

He adored her when she was happy and confident like this.

As a man who was always leading and in control he admired her fire and wished she would show it more.

But then again, he liked that he was the only one to see her like this. Nobody else saw the sexy, in control siren who haunted him. Now he just had to wonder what she had planned for tonight...

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading :-) Wanted to say Thank You to Elenemire and Deidaras Lover for the reviews :-) _

_Im sorry this chapter wasnt very long, and took me a while to post. _

_Take care... Please let me know what you think._

_x emmalisa x_

* * *


	10. Love and Lust

* * *

_Hi, just wanted to pre warn this chapter is a little steamy ;-) And thank you to Elenemire for the wonderful review. _

_I hope you all like the new chapter. All reviews welcome. Enjoy..._

_xemmalisax _

* * *

**God, Violet...Take all of me... Please...**

_Chapter Ten_

Violet wondered how a 'get-to-know-each-other' little chat had ended up with her dragging her boss up the stairs to his bedroom?

She smiled to herself, it was really hard to not touch Zacarias, when every cell in her body screamed for her to do so.

She liked him as a person, he was amusing, sexy and mysterious.

He never seemed to lie to her and he respected and seemed to crave her need to be in control.

Once again she had no idea what she was going to do when they reached his bedroom, but she was just going to enjoy their time together. When she was with him, the mutual heat between them burnt away her inhibitions. She felt so relaxed and sure of herself compared to how she had felt in the living area.

Zacarias' hand in hers was warm and rough, the texture made her shiver at the thought of them running along her tender skin.

She took a deep breath, not out of fear, but out of anticipation as she opened his bedroom door and led him inside. She dropped his hand momentarily to lock the bedroom door behind them, before turning to face him. Her back against the solid wood she took a while to just look at him.

He truly was a statue to masculine perfection.

Her heart pounded as her eyes moved over his body.

A sinful smile curved her lips... well, she had come here to learn more about him.

She noticed once more than Zacarias eyes where glued to her lips, watching every time she moved them to speak.

"Zacarias?" She ran her tongue along her bottom lip before continuing "Take off your shirt"

She loved the way his eyes had followed her tongue across her bottom lip.

She watched, back against the door as he unbuttoned and removed the shirt. She eyed the slowly exposed skin. Once the shirt laid in a puddle on the floor she dropped her eyes to his trousers. She gave him a mischievous grin and he took the hint and removed his trousers. Once again he wore nothing beneath.

She couldn't help her tongue moving over her lips at the tanned skin he had revealed.

His skin looked so luscious!

She could tell he was painfully aroused, his skin was flushed and hot, he was hard and waiting for her next command.

She took a few more moments to savor the look of his skin in the moonlight.

This man was made for hot steamy nights, she had no doubt of it. And she was more than happy she was going to be the one to make them hot and steamy.

She walked towards him, and took delight in the way his chest rose and fell rapidly with her approach. She stood close enough to reach out and touch him, and circled his body.

Once at his back, she ran her fingertip down the indentation of his spine, and watched the answering shudder follow the movement of her touch. She removed her shirt and bra and circled her arms around his waist, bringing her chest in contact with his back, her face resting between his shoulder blades.

She caressed her hands down the taut definitions of his abdomen before she found his shaft with her eager hands.

She held him within her palms, the hot hardness making her ache. She gave him little love bites along his shoulder as she moved her hands, exploring and tantalizing his length.

His hair feathered along her shoulder as he threw his head back and moaned.

She loved being this close to his body, she could feel his body shiver and the contact aroused her more. She explored his length leisurely, learning his body, his sensitive places.

Altering her grip and movements, she soon learned the best way to bring him pleasure.

Hard and tortuously slow.

Well she had come here to learn more about him she mused deliriously as he became even harder and hotter within her palms.

She knew he was close to orgasm and removed her hands from his body, an answering growl rumbled from low in Zacarias throat as he kept his head back and his eyes closed, breathing heavily. He looked so erotic like that.

He was at her mercy.

She could do any thing she wanted.

Who would give up this opportunity?

She suddenly had an idea...

Standing on her tip toes she learned in to whisper into his ear. She allowed him to feel her breaths against his neck before she spoke, and hoped it would have the same devastating effect on his body, that his breath on her body did. "Lie on the bed"

She could feel him shudder and groan before his aroused body moved to follow her command.

She watched breathlessly as his large, muscular frame slid onto the black silken sheets, before lying out before her.

She was so aroused just from looking at him, her blood pounding aggressively, heat pooling low in answering agony.

Pay back time for the ice.

Unfortunately she could see no ice around, but she could go get some and leave him waiting.

She crawled onto the bed by his feet, before crawling up his body. She loved the way his eyes followed her body as she moved towards him. Once she was close to his face she told him the plan.

"Im going to get ice. So wait right here, don't move" She thought she saw his eyes cloud over with annoyance and loved the fire it added to the passion already burning in his depths. "And Zacarias? Don't touch yourself while I'm gone"

She crawled from the bed and looked back upon him... there was something missing.

She smirked as she had another idea.

Rolling her skirt up her thighs she braced her foot beside him on the bed. She allowed him to see the garters and stocking beneath, unclipping the stocking she smoothed the black material down her legs and watched him watch her. Once the stocking was off her leg completely, she removed the other one in the same fashion, before she rolled them and tied them over his eyes as a blind fold.

He growled at her actions.

She leaned forward to whisper "Its either this or I will chain you to the bed, your choice"

He stopped complaining instantly and Violet was exhilarated to see he was even harder than he was before, because of her words. Once she had the blind fold in place she grabbed her shirt from the floor and went in search of ice.

Zacarias couldn't see through the black stockings he had covering his eyes, and silently prayed Nicholas wouldn't find him like this. He had never been so aroused than he was right now.

Not even when Violet had touched herself before him.

Her hands upon his skin was so erotic he was desperate for release, but even more desperate for more. Lying and waiting for her return only added to his sexual torment.

He could tell where she was in the house which only maddened him more as he desperately wanted her to come back.

The cool breeze from the slightly ajar window in his room was caressing cool air over his burning erection and having no effect, only making him burn more.

He could smell her arousal on the stockings which wasn't helping him, her scent was so sweet to him he was desperate for more.

He sensed her returning to his room and lay still awaiting her return.

He had never liked the feeling of being without control before, and yet now, lying, blindfolded, and naked on his own bed he was more aroused than he could ever have imagined. The beast was barely contained, in need of blood and gratification. He wanted to touch Violet so badly he hoped tonight she would let him, he wasn't sure how many more nights of this torment he could handle.

He smiled to himself, he was going to have to put up with this torment for the rest of eternity, there was no doubt in his mind, that one day Violets sexual torture would be the death of him.

Two thousands years on this earth and a young human woman was teaching him so many new things.

He groaned as he caught Violets scent as she ascended the stairs.

This was how he loved her most; the care free Violet, the_ real_ Violet.

He had no idea where his self control came from, he was desperate he lower his hand to his burning shaft for what would be an instant orgasm.

She had stroked him till he was on the verge of heaven and had stopped as abruptly as she had begun.

_Torture._

He heard her open the door and enter.

His breath caught in his thought at the erotic notion of not being able to see her, but to be able to hear and eventually feel her touching his skin.

His heart slammed against his chest at the unmistakable sound of her zip sliding down and her skirt falling to the floor. He could hear and sense her steps as she moved closer to the bed and removed her shirt and bra as well. The un clicking of her bra caused him to stifle a moan as he imagined the beautiful bounty that would be revealed. A small clunk by his nightstand told him where she had placed the bowl of ice.

She was so close to his body now he could reach out and touch her.

He felt her knee press into the bed beside his hip, as she went to straddle his waist.

Her heated core came in contact with the clenched muscles of his abdomen and he couldn't help but moan and arch his back to push her more fully upon him.

God, she was so hot and wet there, it was agony to not touch her!

Her hands rubbed along the muscles of his chest. Had anyone every touched him like she did?

She claimed him and loved him with every touch.

Laying claim to him as no one else could.

They belonged together.

He hoped she was beginning to see that reality for herself.

He felt drops of water fall from the ice as she removed a piece from the bowl, the tiny drops unable to cool the fire licking over his skin. He heard a slight sucking noise, and realized she had placed the ice into her mouth, his gut clenched at the thought. He heard her removed the ice from her mouth and waited patiently for her to place it upon his skin.

Moments passed and he arched his back again in an attempt to attract her attention.

He wanted to beg her to touch him. Please...

He shuddered with uncontrollable lust as the ice touched his skin, just below his throat she had dropped the ice cube, he could feel it begin to slide slowly down his chest, leaving a cool trail of liquid behind. The coolness of the ice against the heat of his body was so erotic, and worse, was he knew her eyes where following the little cube with rapture.

The ice cube stopped when it reached her body pressed intimately against his. He could feel the little ice cube melt, water running down over her heated core and trailing lower to his aching erection.

He shook with lust as the water touched him.

She moved her body lower until she was straddling his knees.

He instantly missed the heat of her body against his.

He clutched the sheets in anticipation of her actions.

He growled and his back arched, his fists clung to the silk as she circled his shaft with another cube of ice. He ground his teeth together to stop himself shouting out at the agony.

His body twisted upon the silk as she ran the ice over the very tip of him.

He was in agony, his body painful and aching.

Her heated core resting over his legs was a cruel gesture that only added to the torment of the moment.

"Violet!" He hissed between clenched teeth as she ran the ice of him again, before circling the tip once more.

_Agony. Torture!_

"Please Violet!" He groaned as she replaced the ice with the heat of her mouth.

He hadn't been expecting the feel of her mouth upon him. He arched his back again and shouted out her name.

She was just as maddening as she had been with her hands, exploring his length and learning what he liked.

He had to take her. He had to.

There was no way he could endure this agony another night.

He ripped the material from over his eyes and hissed out, at the sight of her pleasuring him.

With trembling hands he lifted her bodily, from straddling his knees and twisted until she lay beneath him.

His body was wracked with lust filled shudders.

Her skin was pinkened with arousal, her breaths rapid as she looked into his face poised above hers. He leaned down for a scorching kiss, showing her how much he needed her.

His tongue dueled with hers as they clung to one another. Her naked body pressed tightly against his. Her hands clutching his back and shoulders. Legs wrapped around his trim waist, bringing her core in contact with his fierce arousal.

He placed his tip at her entrance and deepened the kiss.

Feeling her against him was taking all his self control.

He was surprised he was not already sinking into her soft body.

But he wouldn't take the control away from her completely. He wanted this joining to be her choice.

He wished he could have told her who he is, or more importantly what he is. But he hadn't wanted to risk her leaving. He knew she wouldn't get away from him, they where bound now, but he wanted her to fall in love with him before he told her. He was going to show her what he felt and all he could give her...

He broke from the kiss and stared into her perfect face.

There was no doubt in his mind, Violet was made for him.

Everything about her was a perfect miracle to him.

He had fallen in love with Violet and he wasn't sure when, but he was _completely_ in love with her.

He allowed her to see all the love he felt for her shining in his eyes.

He watched as her beautiful eyes glimmered with tears at the sight.

He kissed along her eyes and whispered to her of his love.

His eternal love.

There was no other.

There will be no other.

She was his, and he belonged to her.

He would do anything for her.

She was his world.

She cradled his face in her hands and placed a tender kiss on his lips. Never had a touch meant so much to him. He knew she hadn't told him, she loved him, but he could read her heart and mind and he knew how she felt about it. She just needed time. Time to regain her confidence and control.

He smiled sinfully down on her.

How he was going to enjoy her regain confidence and control!

He kissed her passionately as he committed her body to his memory for all time.

Every curve, every freckle.

All his.

All perfect.

Her hands rested on his hips, as she shifted her weight beneath him, to bring her body flush with his, before she pressed her hips down and moved his hips with her hands. He allowed her to take control of him entering her body for the first time. He wanted nothing but pleasure for her. He knew he was a large man, and he had never been so hard. He would allow her to take her time.

He repeated those words as he tried desperately to believe them, but the torture...

The exquisite way her warm, heat began to surround him was nearly unbearable.

So tight. So hot!

He gritted his teeth and prayed for mercy as she slowly impaled herself upon him.

He ground his teeth as she stopped to adjust to his size.

He wasn't all the way inside her yet, and the instinct to thrust was riding him hard.

The beast was clawing at his sanity at the slow pleasure she was allowing him to feel. He had waited two thousand years for this, he could endure the next few minutes. But when she made no move to push him more inside her, he groaned in agony and rested his brow on her chest.

"Violet... God, Violet... take all of me. Please!" He hardly recognized his voice.

The torment of being so close to heaven was driving him crazy, and after her earlier torture he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

He let out a relieved breath as she clutched at his hips once more, and pushed down with her own.

He growled out, head thrown back as he finding sunk into her fully. Her feminine muscles clenched around him, squeezing him in such a hot softness he wanted to shout out. When she gasped, he moaned as he began to move within her.

His thrusts controlled by the hands on his hips.

He kissed her parted lips and tried to calm his hectic breaths.

His body was on fire, lust and love a powerful mixture that set his blood burning and his heart pounding.

Oh, the look of her beneath him, panting with each thrust was - he moaned as he closed his eyes at the feel of her hands on his body.

Running down his back, she placed her hands at the small of his back to control the thrusts.

Her hands moved faster and he obliged more than willingly.

He could feel his orgasm getting closer and refused to experience such pleasure first.

He sat back on his knees, staying inside her to thrust of his own accord, his hand resting low on her body to rubbing in sensuously slow circles on her most sensitive spot.

Deeper and harder.

Zacarias watched in awe as Violet clutched the black silk in both fists and arched her back off the sheet. Her moans filled his ears, her body twisting in ultimate pleasure all he could see as he felt her franticly clench around him.

Her orgasm flooded her body and he rubbed more firmly to strength the intensity.

His name was cried out from her lips as one orgasm lead into another.

_No more_. He could take no more.

Growling out, he thrust himself deep inside her to feel his own oblivion.

Colours burst around him, his head felt light as he finally claimed his lifemate.

Breathing heavily he fell upon her body, cradling her face in his hands he whispered to her raggedly the claiming words whilst he remained inside her. It felt so right to be with her. Inside her.

She would always be within him, always.

She had branded herself permanently on his soul.

His woman. _Always._

Violet felt the exquisite weight of Zacarias upon her.

He was heavy but it felt so right she wasn't complaining.

She had nearly cried when he had looked at her with more emotions than she thought possible shining in his dark eyes. He had looked so vulnerable, as if she alone, could make or break him.

She hadn't planned to have sex with him, but she was glad she had for more than one reason. One; it had been amazing. And two; because she felt so connected with him, she felt like she was whole again, the real Violet, as she was supposed to be. She had never felt so alive and wanted as she did lying beneath Zacarias muscular frame. He was cradling her face in his hands and whispering foreign words almost absently against her lips. The words sounded so beautiful and only added to the intimacy of the moment.

She giggled as she remembered her earlier plan.

She watched as Zacarias arched a brow at her sudden outburst of laughter.

"I was just thinking, I had planned to come here to talk _only_. I had told myself not to jump you. And here we are. You've been jumped"

He smiled down upon her.

"You want to talk now, Violet?" He teased as he nibbled along her bottom lip. Her heart pounded at the contact. How did he do that? "I was made to pleasure you Violet. We where made for one another"

She moaned as he took her nipple into his mouth. He was such a sensual person.

She had never met anyone like him.

He kissed up her neck and looked down upon her face with a breath taking smile, she couldn't help but smile at him. She ran her finger over his face. So perfect she mused absently.

"There was something I wanted to talk about, Violet" He whispered to her.

"Sure"

She didn't even register what he was saying, she was more concerned with the gentle thrusts he was doing, sending a tingle of arousal through her body. How could he make love again so soon?

She wasn't complaining, his gentle, tender thrusts where driving her a little crazy and she loved them.

"I wanted to talk about my favorite-" He ran his tongue up her throat before whispering against her ear "- food"

"Uh huh" She whispered inanely.

She ran her tongue over her bottom lip in anticipation as his teeth stroked back and forth across the tender skin of her neck.

His large, tanned palm was caressing her thigh, the rough texture almost abrading her skin, sending a shiver of awareness through her body.

God, his hands felt so good on her body!

"Violet are you listening to me?" When she nodded as she watched his hand upon her thigh "My favorite food, Violet..."

He feathered kisses along her throat as he deepened his thrusts, she moaned and clutched at his hips again.

"... My favorite food.. is you" He whispered beside her throat as his incisors pierced her skin deeply...

_

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. I hope you liked it :-)_

_xemmalisax_

* * *


	11. Bites and conversions

* * *

_Hi.. wanted to say Thank you to Elenemire and Riah Riddle for the reviews and support. Thank you for sticking with my story. x_

* * *

**...What was wrong with her?... She no longer cared...Her hunger was so intense now...**

_Chapter Eleven_

Violets attention was finally removed from the tender yet powerful thrusts, and the sensual caress of the rough hand on her thigh, as she felt his teeth sink deep into her flesh.

Her body instantly reacted to the pleasure/pain of his dark kiss before her mind fully registered his actions.

Her feminine muscles clenched as she spiraled through her third orgasm? Forth orgasm? When had she_ ever_ been able to lose count before?

Her hands clenched the dark silken texture of his hair as she held him to her throat.

He was drinking her blood.

The thought began to register through the ecstasy of the moment... the gentle sucking on her neck, the pain of his piercing entry. Her heart pounding as he cradled her body close to his, as he took the very essence of her life into the soft heat of his mouth.

The pleasure of her orgasm began to drain away from her as she felt her body deplete of energy; of blood.

His insatiable hunger was beginning to drain away all her strength.

The last thing she saw and heard was his body finding oblivion within her, his teeth leaving her skin as he cursed into the night, just as her eyes fluttered to a close.

* * *

Zacarias cursed himself for his lack of control. 

He had once again taken too much blood.

And worse he knew he had probably done it on purpose.

He had wanted to give Violet the ability to choose when she was converted, but his insatiable hunger for, not just her body, but her sweet blood had taken away that choice. He wanted her with him always.

And as she had finally given her body into his keeping he had made the choice for her.

He feathered gentle kisses across her closed eyes as he made a gashes across the muscle of his chest, before holding her to the rich flow.

Placing her under his enthrallment he made her rosy lips move over the gash, drinking in his life.

There was nothing more erotic to him than watching her feed.

He smiled into the night, then again, his little Violet had a way of making everything erotic.

He shook his head at her antics over tonight.

She had wrapped her stockings around his eyes for a blind fold.

He almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity of that image.

A two thousand year old, proud, Carpathian male, well known for his leadership and control, begging on a bed, with stockings around his eyes over a cube of ice?

He shook his head and was more than thankfully Nicholas had gone out for the night in search of prey. Zacarias touched his brothers mind and was comforted that he was in control. A wave of grief engulfed Zacarias at the idea of Nicholas turning, his brother deserved this peace. These amazing, life changing experiences that a life mate could bring.

He prayed for Nicholas to be strong and fate merciful.

He removed Violet from the blood enticement and healed the wound himself. Laying her back onto the soft mattress, that cocooned her body he wrapped the silk around her dainty frame.

Time to start praying for yourself he mused. There was no way Violet was going to like being converted against her will, he had a feeling he may have to start seducing her all over again. Thankfully he had thoroughly enjoyed the seduction of Violet the first time around.

She looked so small and pale in the moonlight. So ethereal. Truly not of this world.

Her dark lashes always mesmerized him, their length and curl against her alabaster cheeks where so beautiful.

He remembered what Manolito had told him about Marianne's conversion and feared the pain Violet would endure.

He would be here to help her through it, shouldering as much of the agony as possible.

He would need to provide her with blood when she woke finally a full Carpathian.

Kissing her lips as she slept, he became mist as he filtered through the window in search of prey.

Easy prey. Close. So he could return immediately to his sleeping mate.

He would never get used to the pleasure of having a lifemate awaiting his return.

Never get enough of Violets control and seduction.

His body instantly reacted to the mere thought of her hands upon his skin, or more devastating her mouth.

He found four workers, tending to various small jobs before retiring to bed, in the stable and drank deeply.

* * *

Violet woke alone. 

Her body was being cradled by the soft mattress and sheets. Her skin felt hot to touch and she felt quite ill. Was she going to be sick?

Moving from the bed she began to walk towards the bathroom.

She braced herself against the wardrobe by the bathroom door as a wave of pain over rode her.

It was a odd sensation, it felt as if _something _was moving beneath her skin. Her muscles clenched as she took a deep breath and walked into the bathroom.

Turning on the tap she doused her red hot skin with water, as the next wave of agony whipped through her body.

The pain was moving through her muscles.

Through her organs and blood.

What was happening?

Where was Zacarias?

As she fell to her knees as another wave hit her, she remembered his bite.

That was the last thing she remembered before she had passed out.

What had he done to her?

She had never felt such agony.

She cried out and hugged her knees as another wave went through her.

Consumed her.

She felt sick. So sick.

Where was he?

* * *

Zacarias lifted his head from the wound and turned towards the house, he felt Violet within and knew her conversion was beginning, propping the worker against the stable wall, he rushed to Violets side. 

He found her in the bathroom, holding her knees on the floor and rocking, tears streaming down her eyes as she cried out.

His breath caught at the sight of her there.

In agony.

Because of him.

Instantly he dropped to his knees before her, and pulled her into his embrace against her protests. He scanned her body and saw the conversion shaping her organs and muscles, altering her entire body. He held her tightly as her body began to spasm violently.

The force of the spasms where strong; shockingly so.

Her small frame was being lifted and thrown back with such force he feared she could break a bone if he allowed her near the cool tile of the floor. Her brow was sweat covered, and he watched as blood began to appear through the pores; the conversion.

Her cries and screams where shattering him completely.

He tried to take the majority of the pain but was unable to shoulder it all.

Her body was changing and she alone was the one to bare the pain of it.

He cursed himself in a colorful mixture of ancient Carpathian and Portuguese.

He cradled her close as her body rid itself of its contents.

A blood red tear meandered down his cheek as he begged for mercy.

Would the conversion work? Or just kill her?

The thought weighed heavy on his mind, he rocked her back and forth in his arms, even after he had sent her to sleep. Monitoring her breath and heart beat. He couldn't stop the tears.

When had one human woman become everything to him… the answer he knew, was the very moment he had met her.

Watching her sleep in a drunken stupor on her hotel bed was when he had been hers, and he had belonged to her ever since.

He smiled through his tears at the stupidity of her actions.

Walking home drunk in high heels. But that was his little Violet. If he argued with her about it, she would get defensive and growl at him, her alabaster cheeks red with anger, her eyes flared with annoyance. That look that aroused him beyond belief… maybe he should speak to her about it after all?

He kissed her hair and whispered to her throughout the remainder of the night.

Promising her the world, if only she stayed with him...

* * *

Violet woke, and after assessing that it was still night time, she wondered if it had all been a dream. 

Zacarias lay asleep around her.

His strong arms tight around her waist, his face drowning in the soft waves of her hair.

Her body felt the same… and yet oddly different.

Her hearing was better, she could hear everything going on in the house, and even through there was only one window open to admit light, she could see clearly every detail of Zacarias' bed room.

She spotted a collection of paintings on the far side of the room, all of her. One large one was of her working on the ranch, standing next to a fence as she flicked a stray piece of hair from her face. It wouldn't be a particularly flattering pose, and yet Zacarias painted her so she looked sensual and ethereal.

A complete mystery.

She smiled at the paintings until her mind began to clear and she began to recall the events of earlier.

Had he bitten her?

Yes, he definitely had.

It wasn't a tender, teasing nibble she had given him across his shoulders, it had been a 'teeth-through-the-skin-of-your-neck-sucking-on-your-blood' kind of bite.

No love bite. More a 'snack time' bite.

She frowned as she felt the mark on her neck and was mortified when she shivered at the contact. So, it had been no tender love bite, but it had been a bite that had drove her wild. The pleasure/pain mixture had been exquisite and made her cling to him for more.

Had the illness been her imagination? Surely not.

There was no way that kind of agony could be dreamed of so vividly.

She had been withering in pleasure on this bed one minute, and collapsing in agony on tiled flooring the next. What had happened?

She turned to look at Zacarias sleeping peacefully beside her. His grip had gotten tightly as she had thought about earlier, and she had that feeling again, that he knew her thoughts and was holding her closer in an attempt to lock her to his side.

He was so stunning lying naked beside her. Oddly his body seemed even more powerful when he slept. He looked larger naked than when he was dressed, possibly as she was able to see the muscles clearly instead of a glimpse through linen.

She ran her fingertip over his sleeping face and watched as his eyes immediately opened and stared straight into her own dark pair.

"I think we should talk Zacarias" She whispered into the darkness of the room.

He smiled at her shyly before replying. "You want to ask me more about my favorite things?"

He grinned mischievously at her, which much like the earlier pout, seemed so uncharacteristic of him she couldn't help but grin back.

"Did you bite me earlier?" She watched the grin disappear and be replaced by a strange mix of guilt and hunger.

"Yes"

"Did it make me… ill?"

She watched as he rubbed his palm over his mouth before answering. She had seen him do that earlier and knew now he did it when he had a difficult answer to give her. She waited until he spoke.

"In a way. The illness was because of the conversion"

Violet swallowed at the sound of a conversion. Oh no… this was something out of a bad horror flick… conversion??

"Conversion? What do you mean?"

"You are what I am now"

Violet gulped again before asking what Zacarias had feared her asking from the moment she met him.

"What are you?"

"I am a Carpathian"

"Oh… then I'm confused"

"I'm a Carpathian… an immortal Carpathian male. I am a fighter of the undead"

Violets mouth was wide open with shock. _Oh yeah, Vi… You can really pick them! The man is nuts!_

He laughed at her thoughts and pulled her closer, fearing her leaving him.

"I can feel your hunger Violet. Please let me help you"

His whispered words, where uttered so close to her, she felt them feather over her lips.

She was hungry. So hungry.

It was clawing at her stomach and yet the idea of food was sickening to her.

She gasped as he moved closer to her mouth, the tanned skin of his chest close now.

She could hear his heart beat.

And cried out as teeth pierced through her gums.

She pushed on his chest.

Her mind confused.

She fought for a logical explanation… any explanation as to what was happening.

Tears pricked at her eyes as she tried to fight the mixture of confusion and hunger as he slit a wound across his chest near his heart.

She cried out at the sight and pushed him away. She felt the way her body reacted to the sight.

What was he doing?! What was she doing?

Her incisors ached to pierce the wound before her.

Her mind was chaotic.

_Relax my little Violet. Your need is great. Take what I offer. Please Violet..._

She shook her head at the voice within it and closed her eyes tight to avoid the temptation of the blood before her.

She cried. She was so confused.

She was hungry.

Please help me….

_Violet heal my wound. Your saliva can heal now. Heal me and we will sort this out. Lick the wound to heal it…_

The voice was a seduction, beckoning her to taste the blood before her.

She bit hard on her lip and heard the words repeated and repeated… heal me…

Someone needed to stop the bleeding...

She didn't know how, but she was moving towards the gash.

Her tongue moved slowly over the gash... and as he had said it healed it.

The skin healed together, the blood flow stopped.

Violet heard Zacarias gasp at the feel of her tongue on his flesh.

She moaned at the taste of him.

What was wrong with her?

She no longer cared.

Her hunger was so intense now...

She opened her mouth and sunk her teeth deep into the tanned muscles of his chest...

* * *

_Thank you for reading. All reviews welcome :-)_

_Take care_

_xemmalisax_

* * *


	12. Tears and Beginnings

* * *

_This isn't really a full chapter, more Chapter 11 and a half. I just thought I should have written a bit more of the last chapter... Its only short. But i hope you like it. Thank you for reading. :-)_

_xemmalisax_

* * *

…**Ill do Anything…. Anything?...**

_Chapter Twelve_

Violet sat in the living room, her bare feet tucked beneath her as she thought over last night.

She had feed from Zacarias. Taken his blood. She hated how good it had tasted, how much it had made her ache for him. Her hunger had been sated for a while.

She had slept in his arms.

Tonight she had awoken beside him, he had gone to kiss her and she had turned away and came down stairs. She had needed the space.

She was a vampire. Or a Carpathian.

He had explained what that meant.

She had condensed it down into a short summary of despair; she drank blood, no more sun light, immortal.

She would live forever. Violet shook her head, she had had enough of her life already and she wasn't even thirty yet, what would she be like in fifty years… a hundred years? She had always dreamed of growing old with someone, and dying surrounded by grandchildren and now… she wasn't even sure if she could have children? Could she?

No more sun light. She never realized how much she would miss it. The heat on her skin, the warmth. A tear meandered down her cheek and she was revolted to see it was blood red. She wiped it away angrily, leaving a smear of blood on her white blouse.

She was going to have to drink blood. What would happen if they broke up? She didn't seem to mind taking it from Zacarias... it felt natural and she hated to admit it, but it felt sensual. But to take the blood of another? She cringed and felt nauseas at the idea. No she couldn't take another's blood.

God, she felt so miserable; defeated. How had things gone so wrong so quickly? She laughed without humor, if there was a way to make it worse, no doubt she would find it.

Zacarias was asking – no – he had demanded she change her life for him. Once again someone else was ruling her life.

Was she like her mother? Her mother had risked everything for desire and had lost it all, her husband, her home, even her daughter. Even thinking briefly about her father brought a stab of grief to her, even after all these years. The day she had come home early from school with her dad, was the last day her father had been alive. The last words she had heard him mutter, where to her crying, half dressed mother "Im sorry. I just cant take this anymore". He had hung himself during the night.

She choked on the grief of finding him. She broke from the memory. Tears of blood rolled down her cheeks… she didn't want to be alone.

She suddenly felt strong arms embrace her.

She clung to Zacarias through her tears. She didn't want to end up like her parents, she wanted to be in control of her life.

Always in control...

_Violet please. You will never be alone. Talk to me. Be angry with me. Yell if you must. Anything. Just stop crying. My soul cannot take your tears. You are not alone. Never alone..._

She could hear his voice, soft and beautiful. She couldn't take it!

She pushed at his chest catching him off guard. He fell away from her.

She strode away from the chair to pace before him.

Her despair was quickly becoming rage.

How could he have taken away her choice? Her very life! Bastard!

She threw a vase straight at him, and wasn't surprised when he caught it leisurely with one hand and lowered it to the couch.

She wasn't surprised but it definitely pissed her off!

"How could you! You bastard!"

"Violet –"

She threw the next thing that came to hand, a wine glass from the shelf. It smashed behind him on the fireplace. The flames flickering on the shards of broken crystal.

"How could you do this to me?!" She threw another wine glass and smiled smugly as it smashed on his chest. The crystal pieces shattering down his shirt onto the floor at his feet.

"Violet-"

"No!" She threw another glass before he could speak again. She didn't want to calm down. She was past the shock, she was now enraged.

She didn't want to calm down and become accepting.

She knew if she let him talk he could give her an excuse.

She knew if she calmed down she would begin to worry if the glass that had hit his chest had hurt him.

No. She had a right to be mad.

He had taken her free will away. He hardly knew her!

"I know everything about you" He spoke gently and calmly, she knew he was doing it to calm her and appear non threatening, but she only saw it as condescending. She was desperately looking to pick a fight, desperate to truly hate him.

"You know nothing about me! All you know is my favorite color is pink and my lucky number is two!" She yelled at him, with mock humor lacing her voice.

"I know everything Violet. I have been in your mind. You are worried about being like your mother and fear ending up like your father –" Before he could finish she threw a wine glass at him with a small shriek. "Don't you talk about my father!" She was furious. He had been in her mind!

"You love old furniture. You like music. Anything you can dance to. You sing when you dry your hair. You twitch your nose when you think. Bite your lip when nervous. Your eyes light up when you are aroused. You like to go for walks. You love high heeled shoes, especially stilettos. You love going to the beach and watching the sea at night. You favorite flowers are roses or orchids. Especially purple orchids and red roses. You have a small fetish for pop tarts and your favorite meat is chicken"

"Not anymore" She whispered, tears glimmering in her eyes.

How many of those things could she do now? Couldn't eat. Couldn't go to the beach and lie in the sun. Didn't want to be around people to dance.

How could she be around them, when she could hear their hearts pounding.

She shook her head and turned away from him as tears fell from her eyes once more.

He stood behind her. His body imprinting onto hers.

She hated how her body relaxed against his. But she couldn't fight anymore. She didn't want to fight anymore. She wasn't going to win. She couldn't fight what couldn't be undone.

She needed to think. Sort herself out.

She leaned back into the warmth and strength of his arms and just cried...

She turned into his embrace and clung to his shirt as her sobs wracked her. Once again she was back to square one. She had to start all over again.

_This time your not starting alone, Violet. We will work this out together._

"Violet… I know I haven't handle this correctly. I am new to this. All of this. I have wanted you with me for two thousand years… ached for you to be with me. And now I have you here… I have done nothing but make you cry" he kissed her dark locks before murmuring against them "I love you Violet. Would do anything for you. Don't ever think you have no control. You control me. Without you… I'm nothing. No feelings, no color or laughter. You are my life, Violet. Believe me when I say I hadn't planned to convert you last night, I wanted you to choose to be with me. Forgive me, Violet... please. Ill do anything" He tilted her head to look down upon her face. "Ill even live with some new rules"

She laughed through her tears even though she hated the vulnerability she saw within his eyes. The sadness he felt when he had told her, he wanted her to choose to be with him. Didn't he know already that she_ had_ chosen him. She already had.

He was right, when she was with him she felt in control. Powerful and sensual.

"Anything?" She looked up at him with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. She was still afraid of being a Carpathian, that wasn't going to change, but she was going to give this a try. She couldn't change anything. And maybe if she was honest with herself, if it meant being with a man like Zacarias, who loved and adored her, and who she also felt greatly for, maybe it was worth it.

He grinned sadly down at her. Still able to see the fear and pain hidden in her eyes.

"Anything"

She reached up and kissed him tenderly, they could taste each others tears. She broke away and clung to Zacarias.

Clung to his strength and love for her.

"Make love to me Zacarias. Please. I need to feel back in control"

She spoke into the cotton of his shirt and could feel the pounding of his heart, pick up its pace at her words. He tilted her hand back, his hot palm against her nape as he kissed her passionately.

She threaded her fingers through his hair as he lifted her from the ground to wrap her legs around his waist.

_What ever you want, Ms Li ..._

He whispered through her mind as he lowered her to the floor before the moon lit window….


	13. Work and Play

**

* * *

**

_Hi, the next chapter is a little steamy, not quite as steamy as the previous ones, but i thought i would pre warn. ;-)_

_Thanks so much to Riah Riddle for the reviews and support. :-) I really appreciate it._

_xemmalisax _

* * *

**...I'm going to punish you for it later!... Promises, Promises...**

_Chapter Twelve_

Violet kissed Zacarias passionately as he lowered them to the floor.

She shivered at the unexpected feel of the cold tile beneath her back. Her fingers crushed the strands of dark hair between her fingers holding him firm to her kiss. His tongue swept through the softness of her mouth, dueling with her own.

His taste was making her head spin.

His fingers where peeling apart the edges of her blouse as a thought suddenly ran through her mind.

Lifting his lips from hers with the silken strands, ignoring his growl of annoyance and arousal she asked "Have you ever converted someone else?" Her voice was a little shaky after the breath taking kiss and her earlier tears.

"No Violet" He whispered against her lips, before kissing her once more.

She moaned and closed her eyes at the taste of him, relaxing into his embrace. He had removed his shirt somehow, she guessed using his power, so she was able to caress the hot texture of his skin. She could feel his muscles clench and relax beneath her hands and his movements.

Her eyes fluttered open as she heard the front door knock.

Zacarias had left the sweet temptation of her mouth, and was nibbling down her throat.

"Zacarias? Are you going to get the door?"

He ignored her question and feathered kisses along her collar bone, before scrapping his teeth back and forth against the sweet swell of her breast. She shivered at the contact and arched her back for more.

Another knock on the door, brought her crashing back into reality.

She felt like screaming at whoever was there _"I've just been turned into a vampire by a hot, Brazilian playboy, give me a break!!"_

The knock came again and she groaned in annoyance.

"Zacarias! The door?!"

He didn't seem to hear her as he kissed down the valley between her breasts. She pulled his mouth from her belly by his hair and glared at him, her brow raised in question.

"You should really think twice about looking angrily at me, picolla. It does nothing to stop me wanting you" His voice was pure seduction, she couldn't help but shiver.

He groaned as he kissed her lips once more.

She pulled his head back up and this time he seemed to notice the door knocking.

"The door!"

"Leave it, Violet"

"I can't its going to drive me mad"

"That's _supposed_ to be what I'm doing"

He licking from her navel to the valley between her breasts. She didn't disagree he was driving her mad, but her mind was still so chaotic, it wasn't easy to relax as it was, without the door being bashed down in the background.

"Zacarias?" She used her sweetest voice, and he growled as he lifted himself from her body.

His eyes where flaming, fire jumped in their depths as he stood before her. Annoyance was coming off his half naked body in waves. Violet bit at her lip. Maybe she should get someone to interrupt them more often, he looked stunning standing there. Maybe the door_ could_ wait...?

He strode off towards the door, and Violet loved to watch the way his muscles moved as he walked.

The tanned skin flowed over hard, _solid _muscle. She shivered as she recalled how good he had tasted.

Wait...hadn't he said he could read her mind?

She gave a devilish grin as she clutched her blouse together and went for a wander around the 'farmhouse'.

If he was reading her mind right now, she should probably give him something entertaining to read.

She smirked as she removed her blouse completely as she walked down the hall. She left the white fabric in a puddle on the floor.

She went back to picturing Zacarias as he had been before her.

Strong. Proud. Angry. So defiant.

The voice within her mind was calm _I have to speak to this man for a few moments. Business. Remain in the house, and censor your thoughts, baby._

She smiled as she unclipped the zip on her skirt. _No way in hell gorgeous!_

She hadn't been through the agony of conversion to not get her own back. She would make him pay... and it was going to be delicious.

She grinned as her skirt flowed to the floor leaving her in her lingerie. Now where was I...?

Violet imagined his arms embracing her, so strong, so warm.

She would skim her hands down them, the muscle flexing beneath the surface.

His hands so rough and yet so tender upon her skin, where large and always hot when he touched her.

She would lick each fingertip, before sucking one into the heat of her mouth, her tongue would swirl around his finger tip to taste him.

She heard the sound of a growl echo through her mind and felt aroused at the thought that Zacarias could hear what she was thinking.

She visualized every muscle, crease, curve and mark on his body.

She remembered how his skin had tasted.

She licked up the corded muscle of his chest, before nibbling his throat.

His blood pumping beneath the skin.

She loved the feel of his skin, so many textures to explore.

The trail of dark hair from his navel disappearing below the material of his trousers.

Her nails would stroke through the trail as his large body arched and withered for more of her touch.

_Violet!_

She ignored the plea loud in her mind.

She imagined removing those trousers to find he would be wearing nothing beneath.

His body hard, and painfully aroused before her.

He had such a beautiful body.

She pushed down the straps on her bra and unclipped the back to allow the lace to drop to the floor as she walked on, through another room.

She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall of one of the rooms as her mind wandered back to Zacarias naked body.

Hadn't he touched her with his power in the shower?

Could she do that?

She bit on her bottom lip and decided it was worth a try.

She leaned against the wall and focused.

She pictured his entire body before her...

Standing naked and aroused.

She pictured everything as it would be, even including the leather tong he used to tie back the dark silk of his hair.

She kissed down his chest, his abdomen begins to quiver as she descends lower and lower. #

She licked along his hip bone before taking the tip of him into the warmth of her mouth.

_Violet!!!_

His voice even in her mind, was full of sexual frustration. It only made her moan.

She allowed her tongue to circle him, allowing her, her first taste.

A few, small, ever so gentle, laps of her tongue against the broad tip of his arousal... well he was in a meeting she mused, she couldn't be too cruel.

She had the impression of teeth gritted together in agony as she heard his voice plead through her mind.

_Stop! Stop now, Violet!_

His voice was a mixture between breathless desire and pain filled agony and the combination made her heart skip a beat before pounding with anticipation.

This was working, he could feel her touch.

She smiled wickedly as she returned to teasing him.

She could almost imagine she could taste him and moaned at the thought.

His answering mental groan, made her smile in achievement.

She opened her eyes and pushed up from the wall to continue on her little wander of the 'farmhouse'.

Could she speak to him through her mind? She could give it a go. If she could tease him she was sure she could figure out how to talk to him.

She focused on him hearing what she thought and hoped with a bit of luck he would. If not, he was always reading her mind.

_Would you prefer me to touch myself, Zacarias?_

She waited for a few minutes, and wondered if he hadn't heard her inquiry.

When he replied she knew he had only been composing himself before he answered, which made her smile.

_No! Violet! No. Do not touch yourself! Do not!_

She laughed at his words and peeked into another room absently.

_So... shall I touch you some more? Did you like it when I touched you Zacarias?_

She heard him growl through her mind, and found all their play so arousing, she was beginning to feel light headed from anticipation.

_I'm glad your enjoying yourself little witch! I'm going to punish you for it later!_

She shivered at the mock anger in his voice.

_Promises, promises..._

She walked into the room and recognized it... the study. Where she had been looking for Nicholas before.

She sat down in the black leather chair behind the desk, and felt oddly erotic sitting almost naked on leather, the cool feel of it against her naked thighs. She heard Zacarias groan at her thoughts.

So he liked the idea of the leather chair too, good, she would wait here for his return.

Her legs quivered slightly as the lust began to overcome her. She knew he would be coming for her soon.

She could imagine the way he would look.

She tilted her head back, resting her neck against the chair, her hair tumbling down the back as she pictured him once more.

What would he do when he found her?

_Can I guess Zacarias?_

She ran her hands down her body, teasing her already hard pink nipples, before trailing her hands lower.

Her breaths became more hectic, as she parted her thighs and brushed her hands lower over the sensitive skin of her navel.

Her eyes came wide open when she felt large, hot hands grip her thighs and part them further.

She looked down and saw Zacarias materialize between her thighs, his eyes where flames, he looked more animal than man and she gasped.

Her gasp had only _just _made it past her lips, when she moaned and fully arched her back off the leather, as his lips touched her core.

* * *

Zacarias could feel her creamy white thighs shuddering, and pulsing with desire as his tongue snaking out and delved deep through her moist folds. 

He had been in agony.

Trying to converse with the human and withstand her sexual torture.

He had been able to feel every lick and kiss she had given him, mentally.

He had been aching and hard and had been no longer able to think past the hardness encased in his linen trousers.

He had forced the human away and gone hunting for his life mate.

Instead of looking through her mind to find her, he had allowed himself the pleasure of hunting her scent.

Searching through the rooms after her, following the discarded clothes, smothered in her scent.

Every step he had taken towards her had only increased his sexual frustrations until it was all he could do not to throw her to the desk and pound out his need.

She grabbed hold of his hair to push him closer as she undulated her hips towards his mouth.

He growled at her eagerness and obvious pleasure.

He pushing her thighs further apart and devoured her without restraint.

Her panting, her whimpers for him not to stop where beating down his control.

He knew where she wanted him to tease, she was pleading with him in her mind, showing him exactly where she needed his touch but he wanted to punish her for her earlier torment.

He continued his assault until he knew she was near the edge of her climax.

When her thighs began to shudder almost uncontrollably around him, he peeled her from the chair, ripping and tossing her little lace panties aside as he sat her upon the oak desk.

He stood back to look upon her like that.

She looked so sensual, he had to fight to control his body.

_Beautiful..._

_And mine._

He stepped in between her thighs and growled as she wrapped her legs around his hips, bringing her sweet wetness in contact with his arousal.

He gritted his teeth as he fought to keep his clothes on.

_Just a bit longer..._

He grasped her nape to pull her to his lips for a scorching kiss, his tongue refused to ask for entry, pushing through her soft lips for a full taste.

He groaned into the kiss as he felt her tongue lap against his own.

He shook all over as he remembered her tender laps against his aching shaft as he had tried desperately to listen to what he was being told.

He stepped further from her to remove his clothes.

Her face flushed with arousal, her lips slightly bruised from the force of his kisses...

He could see her body perfectly in the dark of the room... but there was something he needed to see.

_Craved to see..._

He walked to the window and ripped the blind completely from the wall.

The moon light shone brightly into the room, encasing everything in a shimmering silver glow.

He turned to look upon Violet, and gasped.

He knew she would look perfect, naked in the moonlight but... He shook his head at the vision before him.

He had seen her in the moon light before... but now, with her Carpathian blood, she looked stunning.

Her skin shone. Glowed even.

Her dark hair and eyes... he couldn't think straight.

_So stop thinking Zacarias!_

He laughed at her angry impatient command.

He loved it when she spoke to him through her mind. He had waited forever for his life mate to do that.

He came back to Violet and whimpered as her wet core came in contact with his body.

He leaned down to bite her shoulder in mock punishment for making him whimper

_Stop torturing yourself Zacarias!_

He kissed her shoulder as he pulled her hips towards the edge of the desk, before sliding himself fully inside of her.

He hissed out a breath as he felt her climax around him at his entry.

Her head thrown back, her muscles clenching intimately, her hair was skimming the wood of the desk.

A near constant moan echoed in the moon lit room as he quickened his thrusts, intensifying her orgasm until her nails dug into the muscle of his shoulders, her back fully arched.

Her legs where wrapped tightly around his waist, her feet hooked in the small of his back as he moved within her.

Her scent was driving him wild.

He strengthen his thrusts until he was using all his strength to pleasure her.

His head spun at the pleasure of being inside her again.

He didn't think he would ever be sated from the feel of her body sliding against his.

He pounded within her, finding ultimate pleasure as colors blinded him and the room seemed to spin.

His breaths heavy and frantic he kissed her as he slowed his thrusts after his orgasm and entered her slowly and tenderly as he tried to regain his ability to breath.

They both laughed, breathlessly at that thought.

He held her tightly as she feathered kisses down his throat before she scrapped her teeth back and forth.

He waited patiently for her teeth to pierce the skin and for her to feed.

He craved her to feed from him.

Nothing could ruin this moment.

His head shot up, his eyes flaming with anger as he clutched Violet to him and moved away from the window.

He knew he was squeezing Violet too tightly against his body, he could feel her discomfort, but he wasn't going to release her.

He had sensed a vampire close by.

And not just any vampire.

Joseph was back and watching...

* * *

_Thank you for reading x_

* * *


	14. Basements and Candles

**.…Unless ****you want to spend the rest of eternity sleeping on the couch **

**and taking cold showers your not going to leave me here!….**

_Chapter Fourteen_

Violet could tell something was seriously wrong by the way Zacarias had a death grip on her. She was being clenched so tightly against his chest, she was finding it difficult to breath.

His arms tight and unyielding, whilst his head leaned over hers, locking her completely into the formidable strength of his body.

The moon light was still innocently shimmering into the room.

Violet blushed furiously.

Had someone seen them upon the desk?

Oh no.

She squeezed her face into his shoulder and cringed.

Please, don't let it be Nicholas or worse someone she worked with.

_It is the undead, beautiful. _

Violets eyebrow rose. The undead? Right, yeah, of course, why didn't she think of that!

_Well__, I guess you cant be sexy, handsome __**and**__ sane _

Zacarias bit down on Violets shoulder in retaliation.

It did nothing to improve her opinion of Zacarias' sanity, but it did make her realise how hungry she was. The thought of drinking blood was still a little sickening to her, but with Zacarias it was... sexy.

She licked up the bronzed column of his neck.

He shuddered before pulling her away.

_Not now Violet. I can feel your hunger beating at me, but I cannot take the risk of losing my concentration. Not when you could be in danger._

She was two seconds away from teasing Zacarias on being unable to maintain control, when his words fully registered. Danger? To her?

She craned her neck to glimpse over his shoulder, but before she could see anything properly he growled at her and squeezed her more tightly against him.

_Who is out there Zacarias? Who did you see?_

She was beginning to get scared, Zacarias' grip on her wasn't lying, he was clinging to her as if something or someone was going to drag her away. She began to feel comforted by his tight embrace.

He wouldn't let her go without a fight.

She could feel him smirk against the top of her hair at her thoughts

_So... I've finally gotten through to you..._

_Is there someone out there coming for me?_

When he didn't answer just materialised clothes for himself before moving out of the study carefully, she knew the answer to her question was yes. Someone was there for her. Who had he seen?

And more importantly how had he managed to see through the window when he was facing away from it?

_I didn't see anything Picolla. I sensed them._

_Them? Sensed??_

_You like to refer to it as my 'power'. I used my 'power' to sense them. And yes, there is more than one._

_How comforting!_

She could feel this laughter at her words, the sound made her smile even though she was fearful of who was outside.

_Zacarias… if there is someone outside to hurt me, shouldn't I have some clothes on?_

She felt him shrug as he opened a door and descended down some stairs.

They had a basement? She didn't realise there was basement space as well. The 'farmhouse' was even bigger than she had first thought.

_I prefer you without any clothes on. Besides, they only get in the way…_

_Only get in the way?! Zacarias who is outside? Where are we going? Shouldn't we call the police? _

_No police__, picolla. _

_Do you think you could answer all parts of that question, not just the last part?_ She groaned. He wasn't telling her something. He laughed at her words.

_As you wish picolla. They get in the way when I w__ant to touch you. I love looking at you naked. Therefore clothes are a nuisance. The un dead are outside; vampires. Specifically Joseph. An old friend. We are going underground where it is safer for you. Is that better, Ms Li?_

She blushed at the clothes comments, gasped at the vampire part, and growled at his Ms Li remark.

_How do you know a vampire? By name?! __What is a vampire… exactly._

_Vampires are Carpathian men who give up there souls and honour, by killing during feeding._

_Could you become a vampire? _

_No. I have you now. There is no way I could turn._

_No way?_

_Not unless you where taking from me._

She smiled at his words.

_So how do you know Joseph?_

_We where friends when we where fledglings back in our homeland. We grew up together. _

_I'm sorry. _

_For what__, picolla?_

_Losing your friend._

_He chose his own path. I haven't seen him in centuries._

She slammed her hand into his shoulder, causing him to stop momentarily, as he looked from her hand to her shocked face with a raised eyebrow.

_Did you just attempt to hit me, Ms Li?_

_Did you just say centuries,__ De La Cruz?_

He grinned at her before continuing to walk down the stairs. Just how far down where they going?

_How old are you anyway Zacarias? _

_Exactly?_

_Yes_

_Two Thousand, one hundred and fifty four years, give or take a decade. _

_Huh… you don't look a day over Fifteen hundred. _

He laughed at her and squeezed her tighter, while she tried to process how old he was! Two thousand plus, years old.

She was dating an old European and was working on a farm… somewhere her finance lecturer was saying "I told you so."

They finally stopped descending the stairs, and Violet looked around as much as she was able to. The corridor was beautiful, it looked like marble, holes where carved into it at intervals and candles where burning. The orange glow of the candle lit up the marble. It was beautiful and ominous at the same time. She wasn't a fan of dark places underground, and the candle light however beautiful did cast shadows around the corridor.

They entered a chamber full of rich soil, she could smell Zacarias scent upon it, that masculine raw scent she had woken up with, coating her skin.

He lowered her to the floor and she felt the soil cling to her toes. She felt like grinning like a child. When was the last time she had walked bare foot in mud? The cool soil between her toes felt oddly soothing.

Zacarias kissed the top of her head and turned to leave.

"Excuse me?!" She grab his arm and clung to it, making him grin at her. "Your leaving me here?"

"Yes, Violet"

"You cant leave me down here by myself!"

"It is safe here, Violet"

"I don't care. I have never been here before, and I don't want to stay by myself."

He leaned down to kiss the frown from her lips.

"I will be back soon, Picolla. Stay here where it is safe... Please?"

She groaned. She didn't want to be upstairs where the "vampires" where, but she didn't want to be alone down here either.

"Cant you stay here too?"

"No. I must see to Joseph"

"See to? You mean fight?"

"Yes"

"No!!"

He grinned at her, and she crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. He was honestly going to leave her here in the soil chamber in the basement!

To go fight a "vampire"!

She growled at his arrogant, taunting smile.

"Zacarias, unless you want to spend the rest of eternity sleeping on the couch and taking cold showers your not going to leave me here!"

He pulled her close and kissed her.

At first she refused to respond, keeping her lips closed and unmoving against his. If he thought he could win her anger over with sweet kisses he was mistaken!

But when his tongue caressed along her lips, begging for entry, she sighed and complied.

His kiss as always swept her up in nothing but feeling and tasting him.

His tongue lapping against her own making her momentarily forget she was annoyed he was leaving her.

They clung to each other in the darkness of the chamber. The clean smell of the healing soil surrounding them.

Zacarias could feel the vampires gaining ground towards his home.

There where three of them, two reasonably young, recently turned vampires and Joseph. Seeing Joseph again was going to bring back all the nightmare of Violet ... -

He squeezed her tighter against him and ravaged her mouth, he needed to feel her cling to him like this before he faced the vampire.

Needed to know she wanted him, and him alone.

His hand skimmed down the softness of Violets navel before sinking between her creamy thighs.

Feeling the sweet dampness of her arousal against the heat of his palm made him groan.

He knew she wanted him.

She had given herself to him.

There was no other for either of them now.

That was all in the past.

He felt her shiver against him and smiled against her lips. She wanted and needed him.

His soul seemed to sigh in relief.

Nothing Joseph could say or do could hurt him now.

He had all he wanted.

He immaterialised against her lips, and streamed through the corridor towards the surface.

He heard the annoyed growl from Violet and smiled.

... He was going to pay for that later.

He couldn't remember ever being this happy.

He had already communicated with Nicholas about the vampires, and his brother was on his way.

Zacarias materialised at the front door. His ebony hair loose and skimming his shoulders. His clothes immaculate.

Two vampires where walking towards him from either side and Joseph sat on the brick fence, with a large arrogant grin of stained, sharp teeth.

"How is our Little Violet?..."

* * *

_Sorry this wasn't very long, and had alot of dialogue, but I wanted to show a bit more of Violet and Zacarias teasing and talking together. I hope you liked it, and thank you for reading. :-) _

_xemmalisax_

* * *


	15. Tricks and Courage

_

* * *

__Hi. _

_Thank you so much to Riah Riddle, Chrissienuil, xXshuangXx for the reviews. I'm so happy that the story has over a thousand hits now. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. Here is the next chappie as promised. Hope you enjoy…_

* * *

…**D****o you think you could stop using that little tongue**

**of yours for ten minutes?**

_Chapter Fifteen_

Violet sat in the chamber and followed every step Zacarias took in her mind. She prayed he would be ok.

She even heard Nicholas talking to Zacarias.

They seemed so confident.

She hoped they had a reason to be…

* * *

Zacarias watched the smile widen across Josephs face, there was so little left of his old friend. This creature was pure evil. 

The skin that was once a golden tan similar to his own, was a sickly grey, pure white teeth now stained and sharp, dark eyes sunken.

He kept his eyes on Joseph although he could sense and follow the actions of the other two, closing in on him.

His primary concern was Joseph, but he knew the others would need to be watched.

His life mate was within their home, he wasn't going to take any risks with her life.

He had used his strongest safe guards to protect the basement and the corridor.

"How rude of you not to answer Zacarias" Joseph shook his head, before smiling up from beneath his dark lashes "I heard from the mortal how she was… but I thought you could… _clarify_?" He tilted his head to the side in query.

Zacarias remained emotionless, no flicker of concern or anger crossed his face as he stared into the sunken dead eyes.

"Leave my home, Joseph"

"No Zacarias. I came for revenge and I haven't yet received any."

At Josephs statement, one of the younger vampires sprung upon Zacarias. Claw extended, teeth exposed.

Long claws dug into Zacarias' arms as he threw the vampire off him, with such force, the young one broke through the wall where Joseph was seated.

Joseph looked unconcerned for his accomplishes welfare, as he strolled down the path towards the farmhouse.

The younger vampire was picking himself up from the rubble whilst hissing and snarling like an animal.

Zacarias paid the young vampire no attention, keeping his mind solely on the vampire approaching him.

He knew how devious Joseph was, knew first hand the devastation he could cause. He knew he was the one that needed to be stopped first. The others where mere distractions.

Although it did bother Zacarias that Joseph would risk coming to his home to fight.

A foolish strategy.

And Joseph was never foolish.

He must have a plan, a reason for his actions.

Zacarias had a sinking feeling they weren't going to be discovered until it was too late.

Zacarias felt his brothers presence, long before he materialised at his side.

_Did I miss anything, Zacarias?_

_No the parties just beginning… _Zacarias and Nicholas exchanged glances at Violets statement, Zacarias had to stifle a grin.

_Thanks so much for the progress report, Picolla. _

_Your welcome, handsome. So what happening now? _

Zacarias grinned at the handsome endearment. _We wait..._

_For what? Them to kill you?_

Zacarias growled into Violets mind playfully and focused on his brother and the vampires. God, Violet was such a distraction!

_I'm distracting? _He heard her scoff into his mind.

_Picolla, I never thought I would say this to you, but do you think you could stop using that little tongue of yours for ten minutes? _

He got the impression of her holding her palms up in surrender.

_Something's wrong Nicholas. There must be a trap somewhere. Joseph isn't foolish enough to come to our home without one. _

_I agree. So what is the plan?_

_None of this makes any sense. Coming here, when he knew we would both be here. Only bringing two young vampires as decoys. None of it makes sense. We could fight them, but I think that is what he wants us to do. Is there any vampires in the immediate area of the ranch?_

_No_

_Your sure?_

_Positive. I scanned numerous times on my way. No undead. Is Violet safe?_

_Yes, she is in the chamber within the basement, heavily safe guarded. _

Zacarias sent the safe guard patterns to his brother, just in case something went wrong and he needed to get her out. Joseph was getting closer to the them now, they needed a plan of their own desperately. He didn't want to fall into another trap, and yet he had the feeling he already had.

Zacarias' feared Joseph gaining entry into the house, he was one of the only Carpathians alive who could know some of Zacarias' safe guards except his own brothers. Whatever happened, Joseph could not enter the house.

He sent the command to his brother.

_Zacarias, you think Joseph will show?_

Zacarias frowned at his brothers words. 'Did he think he would show?' He was standing right before them?!

Before he could ask for his brothers meaning, four vampires appeared before them. Two where some of Josephs remaining brothers, the other two where reasonably newly turned vampires.

The odds where beginning to stack up against them. Seven against two.

Where had the vampires come from that he and his brother had been unable to locate them? Something was wrong...

_What do you mean? Joseph is standing before us._

Nicholas turned to glare at his brother. His expressionless face, creased with a frown.

_There is a newly turned vampire before you, not Joseph. _

Zacarias frowned at Nicholas words and glared at the vampire before him. This was Joseph. He recognised in this evil being as the face of an old friend. The eyes, the hair, the build… this_ was_ Joseph.

_I__t is Joseph I see before me. Could this be a trick?_

_If it is, why cant I also see him as Joseph. Could it be the poison? I hadn't managed to cure you, you found peace with Violet. Could the poison cause this?_

Zacarias frowned as he thought over his brothers words. Could it be poison? Nothing made sense.

He needed to focus, getting confused was only going to cause them to make mistakes, and there could be no mistakes when Violet was in danger.

Four of the vampires attacked them. Two shifted into wolves and charged them, whilst the other two became owls. Zacarias eyed the coming attack.

_Nicholas, become mist when I say, create a distraction._

He saw the mental impression of a nod from his brother and waited for the attack.

The wolves where charging them, blood red eyes glowing in the darkness, legs working to propel them to their target, strong muscle working relentlessly beneath black fur.

The owls where diving for their faces, talons outstretched and coming forward with deadly precision.

Good attack strategy, Zacarias mused, Take out our eyes and legs at the same time, the other three come in to finish us off. Nice.

_**Now! **_

Zacarias shouted the command but before he could shift into mist, Nicholas' fist shot out, through his chest, clutching upon his heart.

Zacarias looked down at the hand within his chest, feeling his heart beat unnaturally against a palm.

He lifted his gaze to his brothers eyes.

As he did, his brother face broke into a grin of sharp stained teeth and became Joseph.

He had been tricked.

Oh God… Violet!

* * *

Violet felt the hand clench Zacarias heart and therefore her own. 

The stabbing agony of the hand within his chest caused her own to clench in agony.

She dropped to her knees, holding her chest.

She could feel every beat his heart took against the palm.

One, two, three… she counted and willed them to continue, although common sense told her, he was going to die.

Tears welled up in her eyes, as she rocked back and forth within the soil. She wanted to go to him desperately.

Cling to him and follow wherever he took her.

Tears slid unchecked down her cheeks as she saw the betrayer.

Joseph.

She wasn't sure how he had managed to convince them he was Nicholas, she didn't care, all she knew was he was two second away from killing Zacarias.

She screamed out in despair.

She could hear Zacarias' deep voice resounding in her mind, telling her not to cry, that he could never stand her tears.

He was trying to protect her even when his life was about to be ended.

She shook her head, and climbed up from her knees.

She wasn't going to kneel on the floor waiting and watching his death. She loved him. And she would be damned before she allowed someone to take him away from her. Never!

_Not when I have only just admitted I love him._

She saw Zacarias' sinful smile in her mind… _I knew I would get to you, Ms Li _

His voice soft and caring in her mind, full with love. She wanted to cry.

She smiled through her tears and pulled the door opened, ignoring the creaking of the metal door, and the commands from Zacarias for her to remain where she was safe.

She wasn't going to wait for his death.

She had no idea what she was going to do.

But she had to try something.

Anything…

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading. :-) __Sorry it was a little corny towards the end, but I'm allowed to be a hopeless romantic ;-) Hope you liked it._

_Take care_

_xemmalisax _

_

* * *

_


	16. Safeguards and Battles

_

* * *

__Hi. Thanks again to xXshuangXx and Chrissienuil for the wonderful reviews. :-)__ They really made my day. _

_This chapter is mostly the fight, as I only really wanted one chapter of fighting, before I got back to lots of Carpathian lovin' and a happy ending lol _

_Hope you enjoy. Thanks so much for reading. This one is a bit longer than the other ones…_

_xemmalisax _

* * *

…**Violet shook her head. And that was the sane part of her mind, with the running and the screaming solution!...**

_Chapter Sixteen_

Violet recalled hearing Nicholas' voice in Zacarias mind, was there a way she could get in touch with Nicholas?

She shoved the metal door of the chamber open and began to walk down the candle lit corridor. She could feel dread and impending agony tease her skin like mist.

She trembled at the feel of the magic within the corridor.

Maybe this was the 'safe guards' Zacarias had told Joseph about?

Violet walked down the corridor until she seemed to walk into a invisible wall. She rebounded back and felt her face, thankfully she wasn't bleeding.

She felt out tentatively with her hand, and felt the 'wall' beneath her fingers.

It was as solid as brick and blocked her way completely.

Beneath her fingertips the wall seemed to swirl, it was an oily texture and if she looked carefully she could see the swirls and patterns only just visible in the candle light.

Right… how to get through a safeguard…?

She had heard Zacarias telling Joseph the pattern. Violet bit her bottom lip.

She could still feel Zacarias heart beating within the palm of the vampire. Why was he waiting? Nibbling on her lower lip, she knew he was waiting for her to come up, past the safeguards and directly into danger, but he knew the safeguards anyway, so he could come down and unravel them himself. Again something wasn't right.

She stepped back from the safeguard and yelled in her mind for Nicholas.

No answer.

She tried again, focusing her thoughts solely on Nicholas.

Nothing once more.

She growled and faced the wall.

It was simple, really, just reverse the pattern with her finger.

She held her index finger near the wall and wasn't surprised that it shook with uncertainty. She saw the pattern clear in her mind. The swirls, the twists and turns where complicated, very complicated. The safeguard she noticed was just a complex pattern of words and symbols, she didn't recognize or understand. She took a deep breath and followed the pattern backwards in her mind. She swept her hand down to the left, twirled twice, down, then right.

She was sweating with fear of getting this wrong.

Her finger following the pattern carefully.

Her hand shook and she held it still to calm herself before continuing.

She could hear the heart beat, feel it against the palm, her own chest was tight and pain filled. She could sense the blood pouring from the wound.

The blood meandering down the wrist of the vampire, along his forearm to his amusement. She gritted her teeth as she felt his sick evil laughter taunt through her mind.

_Giving up so soon, Violet? I am disappointed. I guess I should just kill Zacarias now…_

She felt Zacarias struggle with Joseph, throwing him back, trying to dislodge the hand from within his chest once more. She screamed for him to stop, she could feel the hand clutching tighter on his heart.

She screamed again and he finally stopped struggling.

_Do not cry, beautiful. Please do not cry. Stay where you are safe. Stay there… for me. Stay_

She shook her head, her tears streaming down her cheeks as she kept her finger poised part way through the unraveling of the safe guard. She couldn't stop now.

She wasn't going to go back and feel him die slowly of blood loss whilst she remained safe.

_That's a good girl _

Violet heard the malice filled words float through her mind.

She felt so unclean having him communicate through her mind. She shook her head to dislodge the words and continued to unravel the pattern. Her hand ached as she twirled and spun it, up and down the width of the corridor. Her hand was still shaking with fear and adrenaline.

She desperately wanted to run to Zacarias.

But mainly she wanted to slap this asshole who had his heart within his palm.

She looked carefully at the words within the wall, and remembered how Zacarias had spoken them when he had told Joseph. She breathed out a shaky breath and carefully spoke the words into the wall.

She had learned many languages during her university years and work abroad so she was good at hearing and recalling words and phrases.

She spoke the words calmly and prayed her heart would slow down, it was frantically beating in rhythm with Zacarias'.

She watched and smiled, as after each word, the pattern began to unwind, she could just make out the swirling, oil texture, unravel and disappear slowly, clearing her way through the tunnel. She smiled through her tears and stepped through the gap as soon as she was able.

She ran down the corridor, ignoring the thoughts that whispered to her of evil, and death if she continued, it was just some kind of safe guard.

She paid them little attention as she began to climb the steps towards the ground floor, two at a time, she nearly stumbled more than once as she climbed quickly in the dark.

She finally saw the door and after trying the handle, pounded against it. She threw her entire body against the door, and still it wouldn't budge.

_Stay there, Violet! Stay behind the door._

_Zacarias? Open the door! Please_

_No Violet._

Violet lay her head against the door at the pain filled agony resonating in Zacarias' tone. He was always so confident when he spoke.

His beautiful deep voice.

Now filled with pain.

A tear ran down her cheek and for the first time she realized it was blood red. She rubbed the blood tear between her thumb and fingers and leaned against the door.

She knew Zacarias was using the remaining strength he had left to keep the door closed.

She shook her head, and pounded on the door once more. She kicked and pounded until her fists began to bleed.

She screamed out in anger and pounded more.

She needed this damned door to open!

_Stop it, picolla. You are hurting yourself._

_I don't care_

She didn't care in the least. Someone had to get up there and distract the vampire, someone had to help Zacarias.

She stopped pounding and looked at her bloodied fists, there was no physical way she could open the door.

She screamed for Nicholas.

Once again she was given only a silent reply.

Hadn't he said he was on his way?

Or perhaps that had been Joseph?

She leaned her body weight against the door, and felt it shift slightly.

She looked in disbelief and sure enough the door had crept open an inch.

Her heart sank as she realized the reason for the door to move.

Zacarias was weakened. He had no more strength to maintain the safeguard against the door. She shoved once more on the metal door and smiled as it opened more and more.

Once it was open enough for her to slip through she squeezed through the gap and stood in the hallway, walking towards the front door.

Towards Zacarias.

To danger.

* * *

Zacarias could no longer maintain the safeguard. 

He was losing too much blood.

He had tried to fight against Josephs grip, but had been so unprepared for the attack he had been mortally wounded before he even had the chance to fight back.

He could feel Violets tiny fists beating upon the door, the blood pouring from her wounds, as she screamed for him to open it.

He had seen the look of satisfaction in Josephs eyes as Violet had removed the invisible wall safeguard and had reached the door of the basement.

Both could hear her heart pounding. And both could feel her hunger.

The taste of Violets blood was drifting on the air as well as her adrenaline.

His mouth watered, as his incisors pierced his gums without direction.

He couldn't help his reaction to the smell and seduction of her sweet blood, when he was losing so much.

He could see in Josephs eyes that he too could smell the sweet invitation.

Zacarias gritted his teeth and growled at the vampire.

Joseph smiled innocently back, before squeezing his heart tightly in his fist.

Zacarias refused to scream out, his head fell back as he struggled to breath.

His eyes opened to look into the night sky and noted a bird, large and black in flight, heading towards the ranch.

He recognized the bird as a harpy eagle, and also as his brother.

Nicholas.

He lowered his head and looked straight into the sunken eyes of his old friend.

He had to try to fight.

When Nicholas got here they would still be outnumbered but he knew his brother would fight by his side.

He could feel Violets advancement and growled in anger when two vampires walked through the door.

One tossed a grin over his shoulder, with a wink as he closed the door behind him.

Zacarias grip on Josephs wrist increased.

He didn't have much strength left but he was going to use the last of it to fight for Violet.

_Hurry Nicholas!!_

* * *

Violet picked up the pace towards the door as she felt the grip tighten upon Zacarias' heart. 

She still wasn't a hundred percent positive of the layout of the farmhouse, but she began to run towards Zacarias.

She nearly slid on the marble of the lobby as she reached it.

The door!

She walked fast across the marble and stopped dead, as she felt something drop onto her shoulder.

She looked to the side, and sure enough, drops of blood where rolling down her shoulder.

The blood stark against the pale complexion of her skin.

Looking straight ahead, Violet clenched her fists to stop them from shaking, as she fought to control her breathing.

_Something _was above her.

She could hear the creature moving above her now.

The piercing of claws into the ceiling.

Small clumps of paint and plaster fell down onto the floor, speckles of dust floating down and settling on her skin and hair.

She let out a deep breath.

They where here.

Above her.

Oh god!

Every sane thought in her mind was screaming for her to run.

To run away. Fast.

Just turn, run and scream!

Violet shook her head.

And that was the sane part of her mind, with the running and the screaming solution.

No. She had come here to help Zacarias.

A vampire in here was a good thing she tried to convince herself. One less vampire to hurt Zacarias.

She took a deep breath and looked up to the ceiling.

Her eyes wide, her mouth open, she stared up in shock at the creatures on the ceiling.

There where two!

One was blooded, a bruised mouth and jaw, obviously the one Zacarias had thrown through the wall.

She gulped. That must have been his blood rolling down her shoulder.

That one was hideous, pale sickly skin, stretched too tightly over thinning muscle, sunken eyes, flames flicking within them.

The other vampire looked similar in appearance to Zacarias and Nicholas.

He had the same golden tan, dark hair and eyes.

It was only his teeth that where broken and stained with blood that gave him away as the evil creature he was.

Violet swallowed the lump in her throat and backed away from the abominations on the ceiling. They hissed at her retreat causing her to stop immediately.

_I don't want to anger the vampires. _Not smart.

She watched as they floated unnaturally to the ground. Standing before her.

Oh god!

She stood still and waited for them to show her their plan.

She almost laughed at the thought.

Wasn't this the plan that had gotten them in this mess in the first place? The Waiting.

The hideous one came forward first, he lunged towards her.

Violet shrieked and placed her arm over her face, when nothing came at her she opened her eyes and saw the other vampire holding him back, while he hissed angrily.

She shook herself and chastised herself for her shriek, but she had no time to prepare herself for his attack. She brace her feet firmly apart and swore to herself she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of shrieking again.

She looked straight upon them, and prayed some of the courage she had discovered during making love to Zacarias would shine through now.

She watched them carefully as the handsome one smiled sweetly at her, if it wasn't for the blood coating his broken teeth he could be classed as attractive.

"Please forgive, Charles. It has been a long time since he has been in the presence of such a beautiful woman. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Christof. You must be Violet."

Violet listened to the voice, at first she had thought it beautiful, but after thinking of Zacarias' voice, she realized it lacked the purity and truth that her lovers voice contained.

There was pure lust in the vampires eyes as he surveyed her from head to toe.

So the psychotic one was Charles, and he was called Christof. Violet thought about the insanity of knowing the name of not only one but two vampires.

She nodded in answer to the vampire, confirming who she was. He smiled wider at her.

She had to think.

Could she play one off against the other?

Create some sort of _distraction_?

She wondered if these men had been without a woman for as long as Zacarias had been?

She faked her most sinful smile and beckoned Christof closer.

Her hands where bleeding, so it added an extra incentive for him to follow her command.

As he stepped closer, she leaned forward, allowing her breaths to feather against his cheek before whispering to him.

She hated having him so close to her skin. But she needed him to stay focused on her.

"Does your friend have to stay with us? Its such a shame, as I would much prefer to learn more about you… just the two of us… alone?"

She pulled back and knew he had listened to every word she had spoken against his cheek when she saw his eyes where closed, as if he was savoring the feel _and _sound of her voice.

She smiled at him once more, as his eyes opened, showing more of an animal than a man within them.

She hoped this was a smart plan. She didn't want him to jump her, and yet the look in his eyes as he once more swept her body from head to toe, made her wonder if he would follow her request.

She heard a growl from Zacarias on the other side of the door, as well as the squawk of a… large bird?

As tried to show no concern, although her heart was thundering as she felt Zacarias fight against Josephs grip once more.

She was getting desperate.

Charles kept licking at his bleeding lip and eyeing her wounded fist with evident hunger.

Please, please let this work!

Her prayers where answered as Christof spun towards Charles, knocking them both to the marble floor.

* * *

Zacarias attempted to twist the wrist clutching his heart in a desperate attempt to remove it from his chest. He groaned in agony as he fell and collided with the stone steps, with Joseph following. 

The harpy eagle swooped down from the sky, undetected by the younger vampires, attacking their eyes.

_The bird, you fools! Look to the sky!_

Joseph screamed the command, but was too late for one vampire. Blood poured from his face, as he dropped to his knees, as the bird swooped once more into the cover of darkness before circling back to attack.

Zacarias took the momentary advantage and clawed at Josephs wrist, and forearms. If only he could get the grip to lessen he could turn to mist and get away!

Blood began to pour from the wounds he was creating and mingling with his own.

Some even flowed into the wound in his chest, making it burn and increase the agony of it.

He felt Josephs grip relax as he snarled and tried to shield his arm from Zacarias' attack.

From the corner of his eye he saw his brother materialize and fight the vampires, single handedly.

He was outnumbered.

Four to one.

And one was Josephs brother, a stronger vampire.

He growled low in his throat as he twisted with the last of his strength onto Josephs grip.

Finally he felt him momentarily release his heart before he attempted to thrust back within his chest to re grab at it.

Zacarias instantly became mist and streamed away from the ranch house.

Materializing in the surrounding deep rainforest, he fell to his knees with his lost strength and packed his wound deeply with saliva and moist soil.

He crammed the open wound tightly and hoped it would stop some of the agony riding hard on his senses.

He was finding it increasingly difficult to think with the pain of his wound crippling his body.

The vampire blood was burning like acid along the edge of his wound.

He gritted his teeth as he made flames appear within his palm and burned the edges of the wound.

Sweat meandered down his brow as he clenched his teeth as the poisonous blood was destroyed. He sagged to the ground.

Breaths heavy as he continued to fill his wound, with his blood coated hands.

He could see the lightning being created in the sky over the ranch house and hoped Nicholas was still ok.

He had no way of communicating with his brother still.

Something Joseph had done was stopping him.

He didn't question it now, guessing it was the residual poison left over.

He needed to get back.

He lifted his aching body from the ground, using a tree to brace himself against as he tried to collect any remaining strength he had left, before streaming back across the night sky towards the battle.

* * *

Violet watched as the two vampires fought on the cool marble floor of the lobby. 

They where changing shape, becoming animals, as they clawed and bit at one another with pure desperation.

She cringed at the sight of blood pouring onto the marble, and backed towards the front door. Pulling the door open a fraction, she saw the battle outside.

Nicholas was here!

She sighed in relief.

Good.

But she could see no sign of Zacarias.

She had felt the moment he had freed himself from Joseph, so she knew he was alive somewhere.

Nicholas fought the vampires, who where springing upon him from all directions, only one stood back and looked upon the melee at leisure.

She saw that it was Joseph.

He turned his dark head towards her, his dark eyes bored into hers, such death and destruction was hidden within them. She shivered at the graveyard stare and watched as he smirked at her. She slammed the door shut a second before she saw Zacarias attack Joseph out of nowhere.

She slammed the door and turned to view the destruction occurring within.

The vampires rolled and fought still, blood was running across the floor towards her.

Her hunger was calling to her. Her mouth watered at the smell. Her teeth ached to pierce soft skin and feed. Taking the soothing liquid into her starved body.

_No Violet! Do not feed from them!_

She shook her head to remove the compulsion to taste the flowing liquid and listened to Zacarias' words.

He was right. She could never feed from anyone from him. But the hunger!

She had never felt so desperate for nourishment.

She was truly running out of ideas and courage.

What now?

Lighting forked across the night sky, lighting the grotesque figures within.

She walked back until she felt the solid, hardness of the door behind her.

Think Violet!

They where outnumbered seriously.

She was little use to the fight, and Zacarias was lucky to be alive.

It was pretty much Nicholas against all seven. She shook her head.

Think Violet!

Could she set up a safe guard?

Perhaps. All it was, was a pattern, and words.

But she didn't know the language they used.

Could any language be used to do it?

She was beginning to shake and tremble with the adrenaline and fear.

She couldn't just stand here, the longer she watched this, the more she was going to freak out. The bodies twisting and altering shape upon the marble was beginning to make her feel sick. She had never seen anything like it.

She took a deep breath.

She needed a plan.

If she was going to make a safeguard, where could she put it? She would only be saving herself. She couldn't do that. Could she set up a safeguard _around_ somebody?

Could she do it from inside?

She decided it was worth a try…

The fight going on within the lobby was vicious, blood spraying, marring the perfection of the cream walls, she hoped they wouldn't finish before she did.

She sunk to the floor, before the door, her head buried in her knees, as she tried to ignore the sounds of the battle around her.

She pictured Zacarias in her mind.

The dark beauty of his facial features, the muscular frame she had traced with her hands, her mouth.

She paid attention to all the detail, even adding the chest wound as she imagined it.

She found out his location outside and focused until she could see the image of him, moving identically with the one outside fighting for his life and hers.

She imagined tracing her finger along his skin following the earlier patterns, she reversed the language, symbols, twists and turns to set the safe guard in place.

Sweat soaked her creased brow as she concentrated fully on Zacarias' body.

She added words of her own to the pattern, adding in the command she wanted to be followed. She kept her thoughts calm and focused.

Her hunger was gripping her, the smell of blood driving her nearly insane.

She knew the safeguard had worked when she heard Zacarias voice whisper through her mind. _Thank you, beautiful one_

She nearly cried once more at the detached tone, he wasn't expressing agony anymore, it was as if he no longer had any strength left at all…

She closed her eyes and started on the safeguard for Nicholas.

She was more confident now.

She had managed this once.

It was a bit harder to do Nicholas, as she had not taken his blood and did not know his body as intimately as she knew his brothers, but with some mental help from Zacarias she was able to get the image within her mind, and begin to weave the pattern of words and power.

Finally the last pattern was sewn.

She fell to her side, curled in the same position.

She felt so drained.

She desperately wanted to sleep.

But worse she desperately wanted to feed.

The blood across the floor was glistening to her in sweet invitation.

Thankfully her body was too exhausted to go to the poisonous liquid.

She was too tired to even try to feed...

* * *

Zacarias felt the safeguard his love had wrapped around him and his brother. 

It stopped all incoming blows, they could no longer be harmed, but they could still fight through it.

He smiled at her idea, his clever little Violet.

He had never tried such a feat and had never thought it was possible. And yet his little Violet had managed it.

He could sense her lying, curled on the marble floor, exhausted and desperately hungry.

He wanted so much to crawl to her and allow her to take from him what she needed so badly but he couldn't leave his brother yet.

Violet was safe for the moment.

They had finally killed the third vampire, Josephs brother, only Joseph remained now.

He was blooded like them.

Zacarias watched as he smiled, and nodded a good bye before immaterializing and streaming away from the ranch.

Nicholas was about to go after him in pursuit, but Zacarias stopped him, there was still two within the ranch to deal with first.

Nicholas nodded and both walked up the stone steps, now covered in blood and burn marks to open the door.

Violet lay just to the side of the door in a ball.

Zacarias dropped to his knees at her side.

Smoothing the black curls from her sweat coated brow, he looked into the perfection of her face.

Even paler with her hunger.

The pain of his chest wound was agony, and yet it went unnoticed as he pulled her slight weight into the safety of his arms.

He slit a wound across his wrist and held it to her lips.

He just hoped he had enough blood left to feed her fully.

He watched over the sea of ebony curls as his brother waited for the fight to conclude.

The evil looking one was the one to survive. Charles.

Christof, Josephs other brother was dead.

Charles was blood coated and had major wounds all over him.

His eyes where true red, from a wound and from the flames of the beast within him.

Without much effort, as Charles lunged for Nicholas, his brothers arm shot out and ripped the shriveled organ from the hideous body and threw it into the flames that had sprung up at his command.

The vampire withered in agony before being burnt along with his heart.

Nicholas held his hands to the flames and cleansed them of the acid-like blood.

Turning his expressionless face to his older brother and life mate, he growled without the anger behind the gesture, and flew to Zacarias' side.

Wrenching his brothers wrist from Violets mouth before closing the wound immediately.

His brother could not afford such a blood loss after his injury!

Zacarias was grey looking, his lips almost white, from the loss of blood.

Violet was exhausted but would survive.

Zacarias had given the remainder of his blood to ensure it.

Nicholas picked his older brother up from the blooded marble and carried him to the soil chamber deep within the basement before returning for Violet.

Packing the wounds tightly with saliva and healing soil to ensure they healed, Nicholas then feed Zacarias himself.

He left blood in containers for them, when they awoke.

He left the couple, cradled in the safety of the healing soil.

He went alone up to the ground floor to see to his own wounds and go in search of their remaining enemy….

_

* * *

__Thanks so much for reading… I know how long it was, so I hope you didn't get bored. Thanks again._

_Take care_

_xemmalisax _

* * *


	17. Awakenings and Fear

…**Convince me, Zacarias. Make me want you to touch me…**

_Chapter Seventeen_

Violet woke beneath the healing soil. She could feel the weight of the soil pushing down upon her. The cool texture crammed against her chest.

Fearing suffocating she pushed the soil covering her body away quickly as she took her first breath.

Her heart pounding.

Still a little light headed from the exhaustion of the battle.

There where candles burning within the chamber, scattered around, buried partly within the soil.

They created a sweet, almost soothing scent into the room. The light they caused flickered along the walls, casting an orange, golden like glow which caused her eyes to sting from lack of use.

What had happened? Where the vampires gone?

Scanning the golden glow coated walls she saw no one else in the room. A few containers sat beside the door, but no one else was within the chamber. Only her.

Where was Zacarias?

Tears pricked her eyes as she thought back over what had happened to him. The horror of feeling his life within another's grasp, literally, had been a painful experience. She had never excepted her love, her true feelings for him, until she feared she had lost him forever. Had she lost him now?

Could anyone survive that?

She shook her head. It was impossible. Impossible.

She fell back onto the soil, felt it give beneath her weight. She turned her head to the side and noticed for the first time, another bump was within the soil beside her…. Zacarias?

Crawling over to the bump, she clawed the soil away, desperately searching, was he dead?

Is that why he was buried?

More than once she had to wipe a mud covered arm over her face, as her vision became blurred as she dug for him. He was quite deep down, the soil thickly crammed around him. Clawing the soil away she grabbed his large frame and began to haul it from the soil grave. He was so heavy. She tugged on his shoulders, until he finally began to slide out. She felt frantically for a pulse. There wasn't one.

No!

She tried again, resting her fingers against his throat, before grabbing his wrist and trying there in a panic.

No pulse.

He cant be dead!

She felt his chest… no breaths.

His skin pale, his eyes shut tight.

He was dead!

Oh my god!

She sunk into the giving soil, clutching him close as she screamed and cried out her loss. He was dead. No!

The mere thought of life without Zacarias was unbearable.

She couldn't do it.

She wouldn't.

She pulled his head into her lap and rocked back and forth in the candle light of the basement chamber.

* * *

It had been nearly a week, and Nicholas finally returned to the ranch.

His own wounds healed, he had gone out in search of Joseph.

No sign.

He had searched for hundreds of miles in all directions from the ranch, and was more than confident their enemy was gone. Joseph had lost two brothers in the fight, as well as the one he lost in America, he wouldn't risk another battle. Not soon, anyway.

Climbing the steps, two at a time towards his home, he ignored the human workers who scurried away from his presence.

He felt nothing when they fled in fear of him.

Nothing.

He opened the large, wooden door and scanned the house.

Violet was awake, and panicked.

He strolled to the basement door and streamed down to the basement chamber as mist, materialising within the candle lit room, he looked upon the couple.

His brothers head was cradled in her lap, as she cried uncontrollable and rocked with her loss. She must believe he was dead.

Nicholas looked upon the couple and couldn't help but long.

He couldn't feel the emotion of longing... but he could miss it.

He wanted what they had.

But he knew he would never receive the gift of a life mate.

He could do no other than protect his brothers and ensure they remain safe.

"He is not dead"

His emotionless voice was loud in the chamber, echoing through the misery.

Her dark head swung to his, her eyes filled with so much emotion, he wished he could feel envy for that.

Her eyes rimmed with tears.

He wished he could see the colour of those tears, her eyes, the glow from the candles... anything.

Instead he saw only darkness and shades of light.

"He sleeps. He needs the soil to heal. He will wake soon. He will need blood." He gestured to the containers of blood he had left in preparation of his brothers awakening. He watched the emotions flicker across her face.

Disbelief. Confusion. Hope.

She kissed his brothers forehead and nodded to Nicholas as the last of her blood tears snake down her porcelain cheeks.

He nodded in return and walked alone from the chamber.

* * *

Zacarias' eyes crept open. Burning flames searched the chamber.

It took a few moments for him to see clearly though.

His head still pounded, his hunger was clawing at him.

He breathed his first breath in eight days and looked down to his chest. Violet lay half over him, her dark hair fanning across his skin. He smiled and played with the waves, he loved the way the strains seemed to cling to his touch, curling themselves around his fingers, seeking more of his touch.

His hunger was intense, screaming at his sanity, threatening to make him more animal than man, and yet the feel of Violet breathing across his stomach, her hair tangled within his fingers made him forget the hunger for a moment.

He lifted her gently from him and laid her upon the healing soil before wandering to the blood containers his brother would have left for him.

How many times after a battle had he woken beneath the soil, alone, hungry and fighting to remain in control?

How many times had darkness and shadows been his only waking companion?

He drank deeply and watched Violet sleep peacefully upon the soil.

He smiled at the sight, she had only half dressed in a rush to help him, her feet still bare, her blouse buttons where unmatched. He grinned as he remembered hunting for her through the house, following those discarded clothes.

He groaned as his body became alive with need, he craved Violet more than the blood to sustain him.

He took a deep breath and inhaled her sweet scent, the one he had been surrounded by at the bar, almost a month ago now.

He could sense his brother upstairs and went to check he was well, before he came back to wake his sleeping Violet.

He wandered down the corridor and up the stairs in search.

* * *

Violet turned in her sleep, her face pressed into the soil.

The texture cool and giving, cradled her body.

Her hand outstretched as she felt for Zacarias.

Her eyes shot open as she felt nothing beneath her exploring hand. Where was he? She got up and noticed the door ajar.

He had left her! She growled in anger and stormed from the room.

* * *

"I searched for him, no sign. I had thought he might have regrouped within the larger towns, but he was not there either. No doubt he will return eventually."  
Zacarias nodded at the wisdom of Nicholas words. He also doubted that Joseph would remain away. It was only a matter of time before he returned for revenge. He eyed his brother and was pleased he appeared unharmed.

He had sensed the moment, Violet had awoken within the chamber and grinned at her anger. He loved that look on her face when she pretended to be annoyed with him, the one that lit up her eyes, made her cheeks flushed.

_I am not pretending anything! You left me down here. Again!_

He grinned and noticed his brother quirk a brow.

"Violet is awake?"

"Awake and angry" Zacarias tilted his head towards his brother and gave him a look that spoke more than his words.

"I will go into town to find someone to fix the fan in the cottage"

Zacarias nodded at his brothers intuitive nature and thanked him before leaning back against the wall to wait for his life mate. His arms crossed nonchalantly across his chest as he kept his eyes pinned to the basement door, his heart pounding aggressively, as he felt her steps getting closer and closer.

Sure enough, Violet came storming through the basement door, her clothes dishevelled from sleep, soil clinging to her hair and skin still. He fought hard to stifle the grin he wanted to give her appearance, but centuries of control helped him contain it.

She strode towards him. The beast within him came alive at the sight of her, hair flying around her, eyes full of fight and defiance.

He was going to have to paint her looking like that.

His blood felt too thick. His heart pounded as every instinct within him screamed for him to grab her, hold her against the wall and slid himself deep within her.

She must have seen something within his eyes, as her nose twitched with an idea. He did grin at that.

His stomach clenched as he eyed her hungrily.

God, he loved it when she had an idea.

He bit at his own bottom lip as his eyes lit up as he wondered what she had planned.

He wanted to read her mind, listen to her deepest darkest desires, but the surprise, he knew would be worth it.

He watched in amazement as she frowned at him, before turning out of the room and walking up the stairs. He followed.

He couldn't do anything but follow her.

He watched the seductive way her hips moved beneath the fabric of her skirt as she climbed the stairs, the sway of her hips enchanting him until he was watching her steps avidly. He could have followed her for miles, eyes riveted, hard and aching, anticipation pumping through his veins like fire.

She strolled into his room and he grinned. Yes he liked this idea, already.

He followed and watched as she undid her buttons on her blouse.

Her body highlighted by the moon innocently caressing her body with silver light. He walked towards her and was stopped by her little hand.

He definitely grinned now.

The arrogant grin of a predator as he eyed the small palm held out before him with amusement.

"Do you know what amuses me most picolla?"

He allowed his voice to rumble over her. He knew how much she loved his deep, accented voice and used it to his advantage. She raised her eyebrow in question. Her lips creating a slight frown. That look, as she undressed before made him ache even more.

"That you try to keep my hands from you body with this little one"

He ran his fingertip down her open palm, held out in gesture before him. He smiled at the shiver he created. He followed the trail with his tongue, tasting her small palm, before licking up one her fingers to the very tip.

He rumbled against her palm his want, his ache. "Let me touch you Violet… please?"

* * *

Violet very nearly gave up her plan for the second time.

She had almost forgotten her idea when she had seen him, standing tall and proud awaiting her arrival.

He was alive! She was so happy to see him well she wanted to confirm it by running her eager hands over his entire body.

Feel his heart finally beating into her waiting palm, his breaths feathering down her neck.

And now when he whispered his aching plea against her palm she wanted to give it all up. She looked into the fire in his eyes and wanted to ignite it further. And giving him what he wanted straight away wasn't going to do that.

She wanted to give him ultimate pleasure this rising.

And there was nothing that seemed to give him more pleasure, or her, than her being in control. She pressed her finger tip he had licked against the tender enticement of his mouth and shook her head.

"I told you if you left me down there alone, you would have only cold showers to comfort you. Convince me Zacarias. Make me want you to touch me"

Her heart skipped a beat at the hunger burning like flames within his dark eyes. His sinful smirk flashed his teeth and she felt a shiver of awareness of what he could do to her with them.

She smiled back with her own ideas. He could try to make her want him, but she had a plan…


	18. Only the beginning

* * *

_Hi, This is the LAST chapter. I wanted to say a HUGE THANK YOU to **Riah Riddle, xXshuangXx, Chrissienuil, Elenemire** for all the reviews, comments and support. :-) You all gave me so much support, to keep me writing. Thanks again. I hope everyone enjoyed this story. All reviews welcome. And in true Zacarias and Violet style I am ending with a steamy chapter ;-) Enjoy..._

_Take care_

_xemmalisax_

* * *

**...I have only just got you used to the rules.**

** I wouldn't want to have to house train someone else. **

**So I guess you will do... **

_Chapter Eighteen_

Zacarias fell to his knees before Violet.

He could sense her heart pound frantically at the sight of him on his knees before her, he knew she would react that way, that was why he did it.

If anyone would have told him two months ago he would voluntarily go to his knees and beg to be touch by a human woman he would have laughed at them.

And yet here he was.

He wanted to bring Violet pleasure, he wanted to feel her satin, creamy skin, explore her body intimately.

This was the first time, Violet had asked him to touch her, usually he is the one being touched.

He liked this. He wanted to convince her.

Wanted to make her beg for the pleasure he would never deny her.

He knew she had something planned by the little nose twitches and sexy smiles she kept throwing his way.

He got the feeling she was planning something, and he knew he would regret agreeing to this later – what was he thinking? He smiled as he looked at every inch of her creamy skin from her little toes to the long dark curls - he wasn't going to regret anything!

He dropped his head and kissed along her foot to her shin, delighting in her bodies response to his lips on her skin.

He ran his tongue up her shin to her knee, before rubbing his thumb back and forth across the back of her knee. The velvety smooth skin there was so delicate and sensitive he watched her shift her legs in reactions, the gentle trembles he felt run down her leg beneath his exploring tongue.

A few speckles of soil remained on her legs, he rubbed them carefully away, placing a kiss on the clean skin.

Her skin was a mingled scent of her own unique scent, the soothing candle smell and the scent of her arousal. He growled low in his throat as he moved to her thigh.

He kissed slowly up her inner thigh. His kisses barely contacting the skin, she would be feeling more of his hot breath then his touch, but he could hear her moans still at the contact.

He moved slowly up her inner thigh, lavishing attention to every inch he coveted.

His lips where no more than an inch from her core, she could probably feel his breaths, he could perceive her heat, her scent drove him insane.

He remembered clearly tasting her in the leather chair of the study.

He craved her.

Collecting the last remnants of his control he left the sweet invitation and kissed up her stomach, swirling his tongue around her navel.

His hands ran up the back of her thighs before cupping her bottom hard with his hot palms.

He kneaded her soft flesh as he stood, pulling her firmly against his body.

He allowed himself to feel her naked stomach against his groin, aching and hard still encased in his trousers.

He was in pleasurable agony, the zip on his trousers confiding him painfully.

Within seconds he removed his clothes, he groaned loudly as his burning arousal skimmed the soft flesh of her stomach. He couldn't help his instant reaction, he pulled her closer, throbbing against her belly.

He bit down hard on her shoulder, keeping her in place, her gasp at his bite made him shiver uncontrollably with lust.

He could just taste some of her sweet blood coat his mouth as he held her against him. His mind was a red haze of need, he needed her desperately. It had been days of healing since he had last held her and felt the sweet heaven of her touch.

"Giving up already Zacarias?"

Her sweet voice, mocking his lack of control stole the last of his control.

Using his speed he spun her around, pressing her hard into the cool mirror before placing himself tightly against her.

His erection burning like a brand into her lower back as she arched into the cool mirror, her nipples hard against the cold feel of it.

Her frantic breaths steamed up the mirror.

"Let me touch you Violet"

He growled low down her throat as he nipped at the sensitive skin in playful punishment "Let me touch you now"

"No" She moaned against the mirror, her breaths spreading a fine mist over the reflective surface. She wasn't done with him yet!

He bent his knees, allowing his throbbing shaft to rub between her legs from behind, bathing in the warm heat he found there.

He gritted his teeth and moaned against her.

His mind was so clouded with his need.

"Please"

His voice hoarse and full of an aching plea.

"No"

He growled and bit down on her shoulder again, this time deeper to taste more of her essence.

He could taste the arousing mixture of adrenaline and anticipation simmering in her hot blood, the combination erotic against his tongue.

"Lay on the bed Zacarias"

He shook his head, unable to think through his need, biting deep into her neck. Tasting more and more of her unique blood.

He laced his hands up her belly, smoothing between the cool mirror and her hot skin, cupping her breasts within his palms. Her nipples pleaded into his hot touch.

He couldn't help rubbing himself back and forth across her heated core, feeling her bathe him in her sweet arousal... he could hardly take anymore.

"Lay on the bed Zacarias!"

Violet issued the command against the mirror, her cheek pressed tightly against it. The feel of Zacarias so nearly out of control was driving her insane.

His bite was a sweet torment of pleasure and pain, his aching need rubbing hot against her was igniting her own arousal.

At her command he growled and squeezed her breasts tighter in his palms, she moaned at the feel of him clutching her tighter.

"Zacarias. Now!"

His hands left her breasts to punch into the wall either side of the long mirror.

She shivered at his aggression.

His anger didn't scare her, it aroused her to an undeniable degree.

He needed her this badly.

His teeth left reluctantly from her throat, licking reverently across the bite wound, savouring her taste before removing his body from hers.

She lifted herself up from the mirror and watched his body ripple as he trembled to gain control before laying upon the bed.

His legs twitched as he tried to remain upon the bed and not go to her as he desperately needed to.

Her heart was barely keeping up with her breathing.

Her vision nearly faded as her arousal almost became too much, almost causing her to black out with her need.

She took deep breaths, settling her nerves as she watched his fists clench the sheets tight, his fists white with the strength of his grip. His eyes clenched shut.

She walked towards the bed and recalled when Zacarias had become mist against her lips in the chamber.

Could she do that? Once again it was worth the try. She guessed it was the same with anything, she just had to picture it clearly and allow herself to focus on it fully.

She pictured herself as mist; cool, nearly invisible.

She felt her body slip away into nothingness.

She felt so free.

She looked down upon his body from above it.

His body was sweat covered and arching with his need.

She ran herself as mist along his body, allowing him to feel the cool air against his skin, allowing him to know it was her, caressing him.

As gentle as a cool breeze, cool and feather soft against his entire body.

She got the impression it wasn't helping him, when his neck arched and he hissed between clenched teeth into the night. She allowed herself to return to her body, straddling his knees, before dropping her head to his arousal.

She toyed with him, circling the tip, lapping cruelly against him, before taking him fully into the heat of her mouth.

She felt his hands leave the sheets to fist within her hair as he shuddered and twisted upon the silk sheets.

It was so exciting watching him react so violently to her touch.

She loved the way he moaned her name after every other frantic breath.

His hands in her hair weren't painful, she was surprised as he was obviously out of his mind with pleasure, they were tender, gentle, treading through her hair soothingly, cradling her gently against him.

She pulled away with one more lap against him and watched him twist upon the silk.

Tears threatened to spill at the sight.

He was alive.

The shock and emotions of the last few day where so overwhelming. She watched as he opened his eyes, panting towards the ceiling before looking at her.

He must have seen the tears threatening to fall as his eyes went from pure lust to concern instantly.

He pulled her up from his knees and kissed her tenderly against her eyes and rubbed his thumb back and forth across her cheek. She could feel his shaft throbbing against her stomach once more and wondered how he could ignore such need just to comfort her.

"Because I love you, Violet"

He whispered back, his face so close to her own all she could see was his dark eyes staring into her own. A tear did spill then.

And she watched as he rubbed the tear away with his thumb before taking the tear to his lips.

She smiled at the curiously sexy gesture and nuzzled his shoulder as she hugged him close.

His heart was beating insistently against her own.

She kissed his shoulder tenderly before lifting her head once more to look into the mysterious dark depths.

"Please touch me Zacarias"

She loved watching his eyes burn with hunger and laughed when he growled like an animal and rolled her to her back, cradling himself within her thighs as he grinned down at her.

"You are so beautiful Violet"

He kissed her passionately. Exploring every inch of her silken exterior, running over her teeth, lapping against her tongue. "Do you know how much you mean to me, picolla?"

He breathed the words against her lips as he stroked his fingers against the bite on her neck and shoulder.

"Zacarias?"

He ran his thumb down her body to flick her nipple, teasing the pink peak.

Every flick caused an answering rush of fire to ignite within her body.

"Yes?"

He dipped his dark head down her body, allowing the silken threads of his hair to skim her aching nipple first, causing her to shiver before taking her breast deep into the heat of his mouth.

He pulled gentle on the throbbing peak with his teeth causing her to arch her back, pushing her body more aggressively against his.

"Touch me!"

He shivered at her breathless plea.

Moving up her body he drank from the sweetness of her mouth as he positioned his body against her entrance.

He began to enter her, when just the tip of his arousal was within her, he felt her hands hold his hips still.

He shuddered. Not again!

He remembered the agony of entering her so slowly last time.

He couldn't do that again, not after her teasing and not having her with him for so long.

He groaned at her in annoyance as she grinned, her cheeks flushed with pleasure.

"I want to ask you questions Zacarias. Will you answer them?"

"No more games, Violet, please. You know how much I love it when your in control, but tonight can we agree you can play later?"

She laughed and shook her head.

He groaned even though his heart thundered in anticipation of taking her.

"Ask me" He moaned in defeat, her tight heat was unbearable. He was willing to do anything to sink fully inside her.

Her hands on his hips tightened as she thrust his hips forward quickly, slipping him deep inside her.

He moaned as she gasped and he was surprised she had done that.

He couldn't help thrusting within her again, her tight heat too much to bare passively.

Her hands gripped his hips to stop him, causing him to clench his teeth.

"What do you feel?" Her breathless question feathered over the straining muscle of his chest.

He lifted himself up from her body, unable to bare the feel of her naked skin against his, when he couldn't thrust within her to end this torment.

He closed his eyes at her question.

She clenched her feminine muscles around him and he scrunched the silk sheets in his fist and moaned.

He breathed deeply before answering.

"I feel… tight, heat. So hot. Too tight to bare, picolla. Please…"

She shivered at his strained, breathless words and wrapped her legs tightly around his trim waist.

She clenched her feminine muscles again and watched as he dropped his head to her chest, his arms shaking with need as he tongued her nipple, his fists tight on the sheets once more.

She arched up from the silk.

Her head spinning with pleasure.

She loosened her hands on his hips and allowed his thrusts.

He groaned as she released his hips and allowed him to thrust deep inside her again and again.

Each thrust harder and deeper than the last until she was the one moaning, pleading and fisting the silk in her hands.

He unwrapped her legs from his waist pinning one to her chest, laying his chest against her soft skin and going into her body fully.

The sweet scent of their love making filled the room.

Their moans the only sounds.

Zacarias made love to Violet once more that rising.

A sweet and tender union.

He cradled her body next to his kissing her closed eyes as she explained to him how she had felt when she had thought he was dead.

"You just can't know how hard it was for me. The thought of losing you crippled me. It was so terrible Zacarias"

He watched the tear fall down her cheek. And kissed it away.

"I know exactly what you mean picolla. I have feared losing you since the day I realised you where my lifemate" He kissed her trembling lips "Your not going to get rid of me now, picolla" She grinned up at him and loved it when he gave her his mischevious grin back.

"That's good. I have only just got you used to the rules. I wouldn't want to have to house train someone else. So I guess you will do" She said the last on a sigh and shrugged her shoulders, causing Zacarias to laugh at her.

He nuzzled her breast as she treaded her fingers into his hair. Laying against his belly he listened to her heart beating and once again realised how lucky he was to have found her.

"I love you Zacarias"

Her sweet words torn through him.

A tear of his own meandered down his cheek onto the swell of her breast.

He had wanted two thousand years for those sweet words… and it was worth every day of it.

**...The End...**


End file.
